<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Stained Lips by MoonFlower97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333239">Blood Stained Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97'>MoonFlower97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Smut, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuki Yuri, an associate of the Yakuza, is married to Victor Nikiforov, the Pakhan of the Bratva (Russian Mafia). Running the most infamous mafia group in Russia is a lot of work. Protecting their community, working with the police and politicians of the country, and fighting against other groups who are striving to overthrow their empire requires the effort and loyalty of the whole group. Will they be able to stay on top of the criminal world or will a new power arise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Viktuuri Criminals</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarianJJM/gifts">LibrarianJJM</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings readers! This is my first story for the Yuri!!! on Ice fandom and a Christmas gift to my irl friend @LibrarianJJM who created the prompt for this story. I hope you enjoy the story. Look for more notes at the end of the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuri. Is Plisetsky ready to go?” Victor strode into the office and threw his jacket onto the couch.</p>
<p>“He should already be here. I thought I saw him walk in.” Yuri looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at his husband in confusion.</p>
<p>At that moment, there was a loud bang heard from outside the office as the window connected to the waiting room slid open and Yurio leaped into the room.</p>
<p>“There you are Yurio!” Victor beamed as he opened his arms for his brother.</p>
<p>Yurio grunted before ducking under Victor's arms and walked into the office before collapsing onto the couch.</p>
<p>“Were you smoking on the fire escape again? You really need to stop that. It's not good for your health.” Yuri sighed as he folded his newspaper up and set it on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“It's not your body.” Yurio huffed and blew his bangs out of his face.</p>
<p>Victor walked back into the room looking a little dejected after Yurio ignored him, but he cleared his throat to get the attention of the others.</p>
<p>“Well, now that everyone is here should we get going? We have quite a few places to stop by today.” Victor straightened his tie before picking his jacket back up.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Yurio stretched before standing up.</p>
<p>Yuri grabbed his own jacket before the group headed down to their car in the parking garage.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if we will get anything out of Mr. Volkov again today. He has been dodging my calls for the last week.” Yuri mentioned as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy mid-day road.</p>
<p>“Well, he better or there’s going to be some trouble.” Yurio grunted from the back seat. The younger member quickly put his headphones in and shut his eyes as he waited for them to arrive at their first stop.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes later the group finally arrived. Yurio burst out of the car door as Yuri and Victor followed calmly towards the store's front entrance.</p>
<p>Yuri opened the door for the other two before walking in himself. As Yuri watched the other two make their way into the store Yuri shut the door and locked it before turning the open signed to close.</p>
<p>Victor walked towards the back of the store and rang the bell sitting on the counter as Yurio stood a few aisles back, keeping watch around the store. A few moments later a woman in her early 20s walked out from the back room.</p>
<p>“Victor! So sorry I wasn’t here to greet you. Let me get your payment. Just a moment.” The woman disappeared as quickly as she came before returning with an envelope in her hands.</p>
<p>“Here you go. That should be everything.” The woman handed the envelope over to Victor who grabbed it before holding onto the woman’s hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Katina. You are always so prepared.” Victor leaned over and kissed the woman’s hand who blushed at the action. “Tell your father we say hi as well.”</p>
<p>“I will. He will be sad that he missed you. You will have to stop by sometime for tea with us.” The woman smiled brightly still blushing in the presence of the mafia boss.</p>
<p>“We will defiantly have to do that. I'll have my secretary set something up.” Victor smiled his signature grin as he put the envelope into his jacket.</p>
<p>“I look forward to it!” The woman beamed as she waved the group out of her family’s store.</p>
<p>As Victor and Yurio walked back to the front Yuri unlocked the door and opened it for them all as they headed back to their car.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t lead Katrina on like that Victor. She’s going to get the wrong idea.” Yurio gagged as he remembered Victor's blatant flirting and the pheromones the woman released, that the bonded alpha probably didn’t even pick up. </p>
<p>“She knows I'm married. I'm just being a gentleman. You should try it sometime Yurio.” Victor smiled as he opened the door to the car.</p>
<p>Yurio grunted at his brother's teasing as he climbed into the car. Yuri just laughed as he started their car before heading to their next stop.</p>
<p>The following five stops went on without a hitch, each store owner just as excited to see the mafia boss as the first woman, which isn’t anything new considering how long Victor's family had been taking care of them. Collecting protection money from stores was some of the less exciting things the group did but a necessary part of their job.</p>
<p>As the group headed towards their last stop they all began to tense as their last customer has been a problem customer for a long time. When the group pulled up to the house, they saw all the lights to the man's store were off and the sign on the door said it was closed even though it was only 4 pm on a weekday. The group exited their car and walked to the side of the store where the living quarters of the tenant lived.</p>
<p>The lights to the apartment were also off and when Yuri tried the door it was locked. Yuri looked to the rest of the group before turning back to the door and banging his fist against it loudly. “Mr. Volkov! We know your home. Open the door.” Yuri yelled at the wood, his face scrunching in anger.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of silence, Yuri stepped aside with just a second to spare before Yurio raised his leg and kicked down the door.</p>
<p>The wood gave a loud crack where it split from the door frame and the group was able to push the door all the way open.</p>
<p>“Mr. Volkov.” Victor was the first to step into the apartment peering into each room as he walked further inside. Victor was followed closely behind by Yurio who banged open every door and cupboard he could trying to scare the man out of his hiding spot.</p>
<p>Yuri waited by the door, fixing it as best he could and shutting it again. He wasn’t much for violence when he didn’t need to be, so he left dealing with their tough customer to Victor and Yurio.</p>
<p>“There you are.” Yurio's voice rang through the apartment when he made it to the basement door of the house. Yurio's nose told him where the man was before his eyes, as he smelled the man’s nervous pheromones from behind the wood leading to the bottom floor.</p>
<p>Victor and Yurio descended the basement steps towards a man who was cowering in the corner of the cement room.</p>
<p>“We’ve been wondering where you were. You wouldn’t be hiding from us would you Mr. Volkov?” Victor smiled as he inched towards the man.</p>
<p>Yurio looked around the mostly empty basement when he spotted some discarded wood beams in the corner. Yurio walked over and picked up a fairly dense one before joining Victor.</p>
<p>“V-Victor. Of course, I wasn’t hiding from you. I-I just had things to do today so I didn’t open the store.” The man glanced worriedly between Victor and Yurio.</p>
<p>“That’s funny. It doesn’t seem like you’re doing too much down here.” Victor looked around the room that held very little inside of it, nothing to take a man away from his only job.</p>
<p>“It looks as if you’ve been avoiding us. Now, why would that be?” Yurio leaned into the man's face the wooden beam resting across his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I-I'm not! I swear I'm not.” The man began sweating, releasing even stronger pheromones, as he looked at the two mobsters before him.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you have been busy, but too busy to answer a call from my husband? Yuri really hates when someone doesn’t answer his calls.” Victor pouted slightly feigning hurt for his husband. “But even with all of that, you still have a deadline today. Isn’t that right?” Victor sneered.</p>
<p>“O-oh. Is that today? I-I totally forgot.” The man now tried as hard as he could to not look Victor in the eye.</p>
<p>“Hmm. That’s strange considering we made sure to let you know as often as possible. How many months has it been now that you’ve avoided payment?” Yurio stood up to look at Victor.</p>
<p>“I believe two, no three months. That sound about right?” Victor and Yurio both looked back at the man whose face paled even more.</p>
<p>“H-has it really been that long? I swear it hasn’t.” The man tried to reason.</p>
<p>Yurio removed the wooden beam from his shoulders and swung it at the man, hitting the wall above the man's head with a loud bang.</p>
<p>“Don’t fuck with us, Mr. Volkov. We aren’t someone you want to cross.” Yurio glared at the man.</p>
<p>“Please. Please!” The man crawled on his knees. “I promise I will pay you back. I-I don’t have enough to cover everything right now. But I'll find it. I swear.” The man grabbed onto Victor's pant leg in desperation.</p>
<p>Victor kicked his leg out from the man’s reach, crouching down to meet the man face to face.</p>
<p>“I would hope so Mr. Volkov, for your sake more than anything. Yurio is known for his skills around a knife and I would like more than anything to keep you from seeing his talents.” Victor ran a finger under the man’s chin, so he looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I will. I promise Victor. I have enough to cover this month. I-I'll find the rest for you soon.” The man stared into Victor's cold eyes, not able to move from the Pakhans stare.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Victor smiled before standing. “I think that settles our business for now. Please send the payment to our office by the end of this week or Ill send Yurio back for you.” Victor smirked before he made his way back up the basement steps.</p>
<p>“I hope I don’t have to see your ugly mug anytime soon.” Yurio whispered in the man's ear before pushing him over with his foot causing him to fall over.</p>
<p>As Yurio made his way out of the house he hopped down the steps before slamming into a solid body.</p>
<p>“Oy! Watch where you’re going.” Yurio glared at the man before him. The man stared blankly down at Yurio which pissed off the omega even more. “Piece of shit.” Yurio mumbled.</p>
<p>The man couldn’t even reply before Yurio turned off in a huff towards Yuri and Victor who were already in the car.</p>
<p>“What took you so long!” Victor cheered from the car window. “I hope you didn’t hurt poor Mr. Volkov.” Victor gave a pout as Yurio opened the car door.</p>
<p>“Why are you saying poor Mr. Volkov! He’s the one who's been evading us!” Yurio yelled as he entered the car. The group's day was finally over and Yurio couldn’t wait to go home and sit on his phone for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>As the group pulled away from the store none of them noticed the pair of eyes still watching them from the sidewalk.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When the group arrived back at the office there was the tell-tale sound of paws on tile before the sight of a brown poodle made its way down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Makkachin! Please stop running!” All eyes turned towards the voice as they watched Victor and Yuri’s dog race to greet them.</p>
<p>“Sir.” The man paused when he reached the group before bowing to Victor.</p>
<p>“Well hello, Makkachin. Did you miss us? We had a long day didn’t we.” Yuri bent down and greeted the dog who lovingly licked his owner's face.</p>
<p>“Has he been a good boy today?” Yuri stood up when Makkachin got sick of him and ran to Victor.</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s been nothing but great. Just like always.” The man smiled at the group.</p>
<p>“Anything happen while we were out Chris?” Victor finally got a break from Makkachin, who turned his attention to Yurio now and who tried hard to escape the dog's attention.</p>
<p>“Nothing for today sir. You did get a call from the police chief who would like to meet with you tomorrow.” Chris replied as he looked over his notebook.</p>
<p>“That sounds good to me. Have him come for lunch. I think that would be nice.” Victor smiled at his secretary.</p>
<p>“While you do that tomorrow, I have to meet with Phichit for a bit so I’ll also have lunch out with him.” Yuri commented to Victor.</p>
<p>“That sounds good. Please put that in the schedule, Chris. Yurio do you have anything planned for tomorrow?” Victor turned to their youngest member who was currently perched on the couch, pushing Makkachin away as the dog continued to try and lick his face.</p>
<p>“No. I have no plans, and don’t plan on calling me in for anything either.” Yurio glared at the secretary who laughed before making the note.</p>
<p>“Well that is all we had for today, so everyone is free to go. I'll see you tomorrow Chris.” Victor waved goodbye to his secretary before grabbing Yuri’s hand as they walked back to their car, Makkachin in tow.</p>
<p>“Today was a much longer day than I expected.” Yuri sighed as he situated himself in the passenger seat. “You weren’t too hard on Mr. Volkov were you?” Yuri looked at victor nervously.</p>
<p>“No, he is fine. I don’t think he’ll be ignoring your calls in the future though.” Victor smiled before placing a soothing hand on Yuri’s lap and releasing some soothing pheromones to calm his husband.</p>
<p>Yuri hummed in approval before shutting his eyes for the quiet ride back to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Greetings readers. We have the introduction of some new characters in this chapter! I hope you enjoy the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri blinked his eyes awake at the sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and rolled over before he was face to face with Victors' sleeping face. Yuri smiled at his husband before looking behind him at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6:10 am. Yuri sighed and sat up in bed before swinging his legs over the side and putting his slippers on.</p><p>Yuri made his way to the kitchen to put a fresh pot of coffee on before he heard the soft pats of a certain dog follow him in shortly after.</p><p>Yuri smiled as he patted Makkachins head before he went about making breakfast for himself.</p><p>“Someone is up early.” Yuri jumped a little at Victor's sudden presence in the kitchen.</p><p>“Well I have an early meeting with Phichit, and I didn’t want to be late. What are you doing up?” Yuri raised an eyebrow at his husband who wandered over sleepily and draped his arms over Yuri’s shoulders.</p><p>“The bed was cold, and I got lonely. My two loves left my side.” Victor pouted at Yuri before looking down at Makkachin who just tilted her head curiously at Victor.</p><p>Yuri chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Well do you want some breakfast while I'm at it? You also have a meeting this morning.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful darling. Thank you.” Victor kissed Yuri’s cheek before walking to the kitchen table and grabbing the newspaper that Makkachin had grabbed from the front door's mail slot.</p><p>“Don’t see any news about yesterday's scuffle. That’s good. I don’t need the police chief yelling at me for another thing.” Victor commented as he searched through the police reports. “Although this is interesting. Seems to be increased police presence at the ports. I will have to bring that up with Yakov.” Victor frowned.</p><p>“It’s probably because of the massive increases in illegal shipping from the Yakuza. I’ve heard from my cousins they are getting sloppier. Just another thing on my list to deal with.” Yuri sighed as he finished cooking their breakfast and plated them before walking over to Victor.</p><p>“Well let me know if you need my help, okay babe?” Victor offered Yuri.</p><p>“Thanks. I just wish I held my power in the Yakuza still, but since marrying you they don’t see my opinions as important anymore. Those bastards.” Yuri shook his head as he took a bite of food.</p><p>~</p><p>“Phichit!” Yuri smiled and waved his friend over to his table in the back corner of the small empty restaurant. It was before the normal hours of the restaurant but Yuri got the owner to open it up early for his meeting.</p><p>“Hi Yuri.” Phichit smiled brightly as he sat next to his friend. “Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was terrible getting here.” Phichit let out a sigh as he shrugged off his jacket.</p><p>“No worries. I already ordered you some lunch, I hope that is okay.” Yuri waved the waiter over to get Phichits drink.</p><p>“That’s great. Thanks.” Phichit gave his drink order to the waiter before turning back to Yuri.</p><p>“So we have some business to discuss. I assume you want an update on what you asked for last time?” Phichit began, pulling out a large folder from his shoulder bag.</p><p>“Yes. That would be great.” Yuri peered over the papers Phichit placed in front of him and scanned their contents.</p><p>“Well, it seems your assumptions are correct. The Yakuza not related to your family has been trying to infiltrate the other Russian mafias in the area. From what I have been able to find they have been shipping weapons and drugs overseas using shipping containers that are similar to those of your groups and have been sloppy about it.” Phichit pointed out the shipping manifests of the last few months.</p><p>“They are probably trying to frame us. Get the public and the police to think we are the ones shipping the guns and drugs so we seem out of control and lose our hold on the community.” Yuri hummed in understanding.</p><p>“That is exactly what I was thinking. It also would make sense since the surrounding groups are much smaller and less experienced. They probably thought teaming up with the Yakuza in Japan would help them, but they choose the wrong one.” Phichit teased Yuri.</p><p>“Yeah. While my family doesn’t allow me to do much in the Yakuza anymore there is no way they would go against their son and his husband. Those stupid bastards.” Yuri chuckled. “Well, we will just need to keep an eye on them for now. So far they haven’t done anything too damaging but we still have to be careful.”</p><p>Just then their lunch arrived so Phichit and Yuri took a break to eat before continuing with their discussion.</p><p>“How about the other thing I asked about?” Yuri questioned when their meal was done, and the waiter came to take their plates away.</p><p>“Ah yes. In terms of the upcoming election, it seems that the current president plans to run again.” Phichit pulled out another bunch of papers and handed them to Yuri who read them over.</p><p>“Well that’s good. He has been very helpful these last few years, and I hoped we could keep working with him. Do you think any of the challengers have a chance against him?” Yuri flipped through the opponent's personal files.</p><p>“No. They are all very low ranked and none have strong favor with the people. I don’t see us having much of a problem getting him reelected.” Phichit smiled.</p><p>“Well, we should still keep an eye on them. Never count your chickens before they hatch.” Yuri chuckled before handing the files back to Phichit.</p><p>“You are completely right Yuri. Of course. Speaking of the president, I have had an aid of his request our services in a few weeks’ time. The president will be attending a global meeting here in Russia and wants the best protection he can.” Phichit grabbed the letter from within his bag and showed it to Yuri.</p><p>Yuri glanced at the letter and the date requested before sliding it back to Phichit.</p><p>“I don’t see that as being an issue. Bring this letter to Chris and have him put it in the schedule and notify Victor so we can be briefed the week beforehand. Also, drop all the files you showed me today off so I can go through them more thoroughly.” Phichit nodded his head eagerly before sliding all his files back into his bag.</p><p>“Anything else?” Yuri sipped his water eying his informant closely.</p><p>“No, that is everything I had. I'll drop the files off some time tomorrow if that is okay with you. ” Phichit smiled brightly at Yuri. Yuri couldn’t help but grin back, Phichits natural pheromones calming his mind.</p><p>“That sounds great. Until I see you again, take care of yourself.” Yuri smiled as he stood from his seat, waving goodbye to Phichit as he walked out the dingy restaurant doors.</p><p>~</p><p>Victor arrived at the office building a little afternoon and headed straight towards his office.</p><p>“Good morning Chris. How are you today?” Victor smiled as he began removing his jacket and hat and handing them to Chris to put away.</p><p>“My morning is great sir. The police chief is already here in your office. I will bring in lunch in a minute.” Chris began hanging up his boss's clothes.</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you, Chris.” Victor waltzed towards his office before bursting through the door. “Yakov! Long time no see.” Victor strolled towards the older man before leaning over and giving him a hug.</p><p>The man grunted and shimmied out of Victor's hold before adjusting his suit. “Please Victor. You could have a little bit of professionalism.” The man sighed before sitting down again.</p><p>“How could I treat my oldest friend in such a way!” Victor feigned hurt as he took the seat across from Yakov. Victor's office was not very large, but spacious due to his lack of clutter. He had enough room for several leather seats and a small coffee table between them. Perfect for a nice afternoon lunch.  </p><p>“I am your father's oldest friend. Not yours.” Yakov scoffed crossing his arms.</p><p>“That hurts me you know Yakov. You're practically my uncle!” Victor sighed and placed his head in his hands for dramatic effect.</p><p>“Oh stop it. You know I'm only teasing. But what kind of uncle am I that I allowed you to grow up to be the Pakhan.” Yakov sighed as he patted Victor's back like he was a child.</p><p>“The best kind!” Victor exclaimed shocking Yakov for a second. “I followed in my father's footsteps and you helped me.” Victor smiled but their conversation was cut off when Chris knocked, entering the room with their lunch.</p><p>“Thank you, Chris. Just set it down on the table.” Chris did as his boss said before leaving and returning with their drinks.</p><p>“Anything else sir?” Chris asked as he looked between the men.</p><p>“No that is all for now. Thanks, Chris.” Victor smiled as his secretary left the office.</p><p>“Sorry we can’t ever go out to a nice restaurant, but you know how it would look if one of the most well-known Pakhans and the chief of police were to meet casually.” Victor smiled before digging into his steak and potatoes lunch.</p><p>“That is quite right. It’s a big deal for me just to come to your office without drawing attention.” Yakov replied before starting on his own food.</p><p>The pair ate in silence for a while, occasionally breaking it to catch up on each other’s lives like they were friends who just met up after a few years. After they had finished their lunch Victor leaned back in his chair sipping his water.</p><p>“Well, should we get to business? You’re probably a busy man. Can’t spend all day in my office.” Victor winked to which Yakov scoffed.</p><p>“Yes, we should.” Yakov cleared his throat. “So as you may know there has been an increase in illegal shipping in the ports around the area. Someone has been shipping drugs and guns from Japan using shipping containers associated with your group. Do you know anything about this?” Yakov raised an eyebrow as he watched Victor's reaction.</p><p>“Those are not our shipping containers. First of all, we don’t ship drugs from Japan, we have better stuff here anyways. Secondly, if it really were us, we would not be this sloppy and you know it.” Victor stared hard at Yakov. The carefree mood from their lunch long disappeared and replaced by the stinging pheromones of two battling alphas.</p><p>“I suspected as much. I just wanted to hear it from you.” Yakov gave a wave of his hand, the angry pheromones steadily decreasing. “I know it isn’t your group doing these shipping’s, but someone is going through an awful lot of trouble to make it seem like it is.” The pair finally relaxed when they realized they were on the same page.</p><p>“I have been able to keep the police force from actively looking at your group, and right now they are just examining evidence to go after the real culprits. But I have to say that if this group gets better at planting evidence or your group gets sloppy with covering your tracks it may just lead right to you.” Yakov tried to convey the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>“Well, that is what I have you for Yakov!” Victor beamed brightly making Yakov sigh defeated.</p><p>“Or what am I paying you for then?” Victor's voice changed to one of venom as he stared sharply into Yakov's eyes, releasing pheromones to show who held the power over whom.</p><p>Yakov, who had spent many decades dealing with Victor's father in the same position had learned not to take their threats too seriously, as they mainly just want to keep up a front.</p><p>“I'll tell you what I told your father. I help you so long as you help yourself. If you start getting careless it is out of my hands what I can do for you. Remember that.” Yakov met Victors' eyes but didn’t challenge him.</p><p>After a few tense seconds, Victor finally broke eye contact, reeling his pheromones in, and smiled brightly again. “I will remember that Yakov. Thanks.”</p><p>Yakov shook his head in annoyance before there was a soft knock on the door.</p><p>Chris peeked his head in and asked if he could take away the dishes from their lunch and when the table was cleared Yakov stood to leave.</p><p>“It was great seeing you again Yakov. We will have to meet again soon.” Victor stood and shook Yakov's hand before the police chief yanked his arm and grabbed the back of Victors' neck to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Be careful Victor. I mean it.” Yakov pulled away just enough so he could stare into the Pakhans eyes to convey how serious he was.</p><p>Victor smiled brightly and nodded his head before showing Yakov out of the door.</p><p>“Chris. Do I have anything else on the schedule today?” Victor asked his secretary after Yakov had disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>“No sir. That is all you had planned.” Chris looked over his notes.</p><p>“Great. I'm going out for a bit. You can finish up your work and head home for the day.” Victor motioned for his jacket and hat and Chris handed them to him quickly.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I will.” Chris bowed as his boss walked away from his desk.</p><p>~</p><p>Yurio put his headphones into his ears and threw his hood up before shuffling into the crowded street. It was the first day he has had off in a while and he was going to spend it in the best way possible, shopping.</p><p>Yurio walked into his third store of the day and was instantly drawn to the jewelry cases at the sides of the store. Yurio looked at the earrings and necklaces all encrusted in gold and diamonds.</p><p>“Is there anything I can show you?” The saleswoman put on a huge smile for Yurio as she watched him, releasing pleasant pheromones into the air like most customer service employees did to appease their shoppers. Yurio silently gagged at the scent but put on a small smile.  </p><p>“Yeah actually. Can you show me these rings?” Yurio pointed at a tray of bands in the case.</p><p>“Sure. Anything in particular?” The woman pulled the tray out and set it in front of Yurio.</p><p>Yurio looked over the tray before picking up a pair of rings. They were a pair of simple silver bands connected by three small chains of varying size. Yurio put the first ring on his pointer finger and the second on his middle finger and watched as the chains fell elegantly across his knuckles.</p><p>“I think I'll get this.” Yurio smiled as he clenched his hand.</p><p>“Perfect. I'll ring you up.” The woman grinned before putting the tray away and walking away to the register.</p><p>When Yurio left the store he continued on his way down the street trying to determine which store to go into next. Yurio had just turned down the next street when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if someone was following him.</p><p>Yurio shrugged it off and just continued on his way, but when he came out of his next store, he caught a glimpse of the same figure again. Yurio whipped around to get a better view of the man, but when he turned around the figure wasn’t there anymore. The streets and stores were too full of people that Yurio couldn’t differentiate between any of their scents, but he smelled the faint scent of a strong alpha nearby.</p><p>Yurio decided to try and catch the man the next chance he got as he continued down the street. After a few more blocks Yurio felt that presence behind him again, this time with a slightly stronger scent, before spotting an alleyway coming up. As Yurio inched closer to the alleyway he slid his knife from up his sleeve into his hand, keeping it concealed but close.</p><p>Just as Yurio reached the corner he dashed down the dark alleyway and hid behind a garbage can peering around its side. Sure enough, a few seconds later a man dashed into the alley looking distraught before starting to jog to the other end of the alley.</p><p>Just as the man passed, Yurio sprung up and grabbed the man's shirt before spinning him around and slamming him against the hard brick wall. Pulling his knife to press against the man's neck Yurio glared up at the man, releasing his own angry pheromones to scare the alpha before him.</p><p>“Who are you and why are you following me?” Yurio growled lowly his hard eyes never leaving the man’s face.</p><p>The man was still in shock at being caught that he just stared back at Yurio.</p><p>Yurio, pissed that he wasn’t getting an answer, slammed the man into the wall again. “I said who are you. Who do you work for?” Yurio pressed the knife more into the man's neck who gulped nervously.</p><p>“I-I’m not working for anyone.” The man finally spoke putting his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Then why are you following me?” Yurio pulled the knife slightly away when he saw the man wasn’t as harmful as he thought.</p><p>“I-I.” The man stuttered and Yurio didn’t miss the way his cheeks began to pink. “I just wanted to meet you.” The man bit his lip as he tried to look everywhere but at Yurio.</p><p>“Meet me? Do I know you?” Yurio fully removed the knife from the man’s throat but still held his shirt in his fist.</p><p>“Well um, no.” The man blushed even harder. “But you ran into me yesterday. In front of Mr. Volkov's place.” The man tried to jog Yurios memory. Yurio thought back to the errands the group had to run yesterday and remembered their last stop at Mr. Volkovs and when he left he ran into someone.</p><p>“That was you?” Yurio stepped back and looked the man up and down and saw that he did look slightly familiar.</p><p>“Yeah. I saw you with Victor Nikiforov. You’re with his group, aren’t you?” The man stepped towards Yurio with excitement in his voice.</p><p>Yurio quickly put his guard back up and pushed the man back against the wall. His fist tightly coiled in his shirt, the chains on his rings quivering from the movement.</p><p>“How do you know that? And you still haven’t answered my first question. Who are you? How do you know I work with victor?” Yurio pressed into the man's chest trying to force the answers out. Yurio knew his omega pheromones were not as strong as an alpha but they seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to the man in front of him and that pissed him off.</p><p>“I-I'm Otabek. I just saw you get into a car with Victor and figured you worked with him. Everyone in the area knows who Victor Nikiforov is and his husband Yuri Katsuki. W-was I wrong?” Otabek spoke quickly.</p><p>Yurio let out a sigh and finally released the man from his hold and stepped back. “Yeah, you are right. I work for Victor. But what does that matter to you?”</p><p>Yurio took in the man in front of him in detail for the first time. He was taller than Yurio by a couple of inches, so he had to glance up at him. Otabek had dark black hair with an undercut, and the hair on top was longer and pushed back on his head. He wore jeans that were cuffed above a pair of black combat boots and a gray t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. Yurio thought he looked pretty attractive for a stalker.</p><p>“Well, you see.” Otabek paused as he thought of how he wanted to approach his proposal. “I want to join your group.” Otabek finally replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am glad you all seem interested in my story! I'm sorry I can only update every two weeks but graduate school is about to start up again for me which means I will have a pretty busy schedule ahead. As always leave comments on how you like the story and I will see you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yurio stared at the man before him, confused if he had heard Otabek correctly. “You what?”</p><p>“I want to work with you.” Otabek repeated casually as if asking to join the mafia was like applying for an office job.</p><p>“Do you understand what you are asking? You want to work with the most infamous mafia in Russia, and you’re just asking me what? To give you a job interview?” Yuri blew his bangs out of his eyes as he looked up at Otabek in disbelief.</p><p>“Well I don’t know how you do it, but if it is, then yeah.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Yurio sighed and rolled his eyes at the idiot in front of him. Yurio looked Otabek up and down again before crossing his arms. The taller male had a nice strong physique, a menacing appearance, and an intimidating aura which could be very useful for them.</p><p>“Fine, since you’ve been stalking me all day, and I don’t think you’ll leave me alone until I agree.” Yurio sighed. “Come to the office tomorrow and I'll have my boss decide.” Yurio finally gave in before turning on his heel to walk out of the alleyway.</p><p>“Wait!” Otabek called after the shorter. “Where is your office?”</p><p>“If you can stalk me around town all day, you can find where our office is. See you tomorrow.” Yurio smirked before turning the corner and walking back into the busy street, leaving Otabek to stare at the empty alley entrance.</p><p>~</p><p>Otabek strode out the alley in search of the smaller blonde male who just escaped him. He didn’t know what it was, but the man had captivated him. Since the moment Yurio had bumped into him the day before Otabek hadn’t been able to forget the other. His cold stare, his forward attitude, his disregard for what others think of him. He didn’t act like other omegas Otabek had ever interacted with before, he was an enigma. One that Otabek was desperate to understand.</p><p>Otabek had lost sight of Yurio but he didn’t worry too much. He already knew where the man lived from following him that morning and decided to just do the same tomorrow when he left for the office.</p><p>With a sigh, Otabek walked back to his motorcycle several blocks away. Glancing back up the busy street Otabek searched for Yurio once more, and not seeing him again, put his helmet on and left for home.</p><p>~</p><p>Yurio threw his leather jacket over top of his hoodie and put his hood up to block out the early morning chill. Yurio grunted as he opened the front doors of his apartment building, he hated waking up so early for work. As he stepped out onto the street the rest of the world was still fast asleep with the early morning sky.  </p><p>Yurio yawned and stretched his hands above his head before starting his walk towards the office building. Yurio didn’t have a car and the office building was only about twenty blocks from his apartment building, so it was good exercise for him to start his days. The walks kept him fit and he got to be alone with his thoughts before running into Victor and Yuri, who were always lovey-dovey in the mornings.</p><p>As Yurio made his way across the street he heard an engine rev behind him. Yurio turned around and saw a motorcycle coming down the street. He didn’t think much of the bike and continued on his walk until he heard it slow down behind him.</p><p>Yurio sped up his steps to try and get away from whoever was on the bike. As he was about to cross the next street the bike sped up before sliding to a stop in front of Yurio, blocking his path. Yurio quickly pulled the knife from up his sleeve and stood in defense as the man pulled his helmet off.</p><p>“Otabek?” Yurio raised his eyebrow at the dark-haired man whom he had just officially met.</p><p>“Do you need a ride?” Otabek smiled raking his hand through his hair to give it the volume from the pressing of his helmet.  </p><p>“How did you find me?” Yurio didn’t reply instead asking his own question.</p><p>“Well you didn’t tell me where your office was, so I decided to follow you from your apartment. I saw you walking and decided to see if you wanted a ride.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders as if following a member of a well-known mafia group was something easy to pull off.</p><p>“How did you know where I lived?” Yurio still felt a little uneasy about the man but considering how he has been able to track him and find where he lived did impress Yurio a bit. Even if he wasn’t going to say so.</p><p>“I think that’s a skill Id like to keep a secret for now. What good would it be for me to join your group if I didn’t have a few skills myself? Now did you want a ride or not?” Otabek tried again handing out his helmet to Yurio.</p><p>Yurio huffed before sliding his knife back up his sleeve and taking the helmet from the other. Putting the helmet on Yurio climbed onto the back of Otabek's bike hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Otabek asked as he kicked his bike to life again.</p><p>“It’s about seventeen blocks up. I'll tell you where to park.” Yurio commented pointing to the way he was walking before. Otabek nodded before taking off. The jolt of movement caused Yurio to grip Otabek's waist tighter and turn his face away from the wind whipping past their faces.</p><p>When they reached the side of the office building Yurio showed Otabek where to park in the parking garage. They pulled into one of the empty parking spaces and Yurio climbed off from behind Otabek. Removing the helmet Yurio handed it back to Otabek before ruffling his hair, annoyed at the way the helmet pressed it down.</p><p>“Okay. Follow me I guess.” Yurio huffed when he was satisfied with his hair before walking to the elevator connected to the garage.</p><p>The ride to the top floor was silent. Yurio leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, and arms crossed, trying to catch another minute or two of sleep. Otabek stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked around the elevator, trying to take in everything around him.</p><p>When the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival, the two men exited the elevator and walked down a sleek hallway that led to a large open waiting room. There were several black leather chairs arranged around the floor with simple foliage for decoration sitting in the corners, trying to brighten the otherwise dull looking lobby. It sure didn’t look like the entrance to a mafia group's headquarters.</p><p>Otabek followed Yurio to a small desk at the back of the lobby where a man sat typing away on a computer.</p><p>“Hey, Chris. When are the other two supposed to be in?” Yurio leaned over the desk before picking up a sucker from a jar on the secretary’s desk.</p><p>“They should be in fairly shortly. It is almost 7 am, and you know how Yuri hates to be late.” Chris smiled at the younger member before turning towards the new face. “And who is this? I don’t have anyone coming in this early?” Chris flipped through his notes to make sure he wasn’t missing an appointment.</p><p>“Nah, he isn’t an appointment. This is Otabek. He’s looking for a job.” Yurio replied nonchalantly as he unwrapped his sucker and popped it into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh? And does Victor know about this?” Chris raised his eyebrow at the two men. Joining the mafia wasn’t like a normal job, you didn’t just stop in and ask for an application and an interview.</p><p>“Not yet, that’s why I'm wondering where he is.” Yurio rolled his eyes before heading over to a large couch and sitting down. Otabek, not really knowing what else to do, followed the other and sat across from him.</p><p>Yurio soon pulled out his phone and began playing a game while Otabek just took in his surroundings and kept a close eye on the secretary. While the man seemed harmless, Otabek knew better than to let his guard down while in the presence of several mafia members, let alone inside their headquarters. The secretary must have thought the same as each time Otabek glanced at him the man was staring right back, his eyes unreadable but dangerous looking.  </p><p>Only a few minutes later the elevator at the end of the hallway dinged and Otabek whipped his head around to see two other men walk in. The first he instantly knew was Victor from his well-known light gray hair and sharp facial features, and the way the man carried himself. The other man Otabek also knew had to be his husband, Yuri, who was slightly shorter than Victor with black hair sweeping his forehead and large rimmed blue glasses with a softer rounder face than Victor.</p><p>As the two men made their way to the back of the lobby Yurio stood from his seat and nudged Otabek to do the same. Yurio motioned for Otabek to follow him as they walked over to the other two just as they reached the secretary’s desk.</p><p>“Good morning Yurio!” Victor cheered loudly, very unlike the cold-blooded mafia boss Otabek had heard about. “And who is this?” Victor noticed Otabek instantly and sized the man up and down.</p><p>“Greetings sir. My name is Otabek. I have come here looking to join your group.” Otabek bowed deeply to both Victor and Yuri whose eyes widened in surprise that the man’s introduction.</p><p>“A job? Yurio did you bring him here.” Victor looked to his brother who was already trying to grab another sucker from the secretary’s desk.</p><p>“Well, he was very eager and practically found his own way here. I thought he had some skills we could use, so I said I would bring him to meet you.” Yurio shrugged.</p><p>“Okay well if Yurio thinks you have something to offer then why don’t we give you a shot.” Victor smiled at the man. “I can smell that you are an alpha too, always good to have another one of those around.” Victor clapped Otabek on the back before turning back to his secretary.</p><p>“Why don’t we have Otabek join us on today's jobs?” Victor commented but no one answered back because they knew if the boss said it, it was going to happen.</p><p>“Just like that? You’re letting me join?” Otabek stared in disbelief at the Pakhan.</p><p>“No, not yet. Think of this as a trial run. If you do well today, we will talk about the future.” Victor paused to make sure Otabek was listening. “But know that if you don’t meet our standards you won’t get to walk away so easily. One doesn’t just walk into a bratva headquarters and just leaves with knowledge of the inside. Got it?” Victor stared coldly at Otabek who gulped nervously, seeing the intensity the boss's ice blue eyes held.</p><p>“Yes sir. I understand.” Otabek bowed again in respect.</p><p>“Good. Now Chris, what is on the agenda today.” Victor turned back to his secretary who stood and opened his notebook.</p><p>“For this morning you have a meeting with some politicians about new laws they want to be implemented. Other than that there some more pickups to be made and tonight you have a shipment coming in from Korea and are supposed to meet with Seung-Gil at the shipping dock at midnight.” Chris checked his list again making sure he hadn’t missed anything.</p><p>“It's going to be a long day, I hope that’s okay with you Otabek.” Victor winked at the newcomer before turning to the rest of his group. “I'll run to this meeting this morning and Chris you will join me. Why don’t Yuri and Yurio do the rest of the collections with Otabek? I'll join you all for dinner before we meet Seung-Gil tonight. Sound good?”</p><p>“That sounds good to me darling.” Yuri smiled at his husband before leaning on the secretary’s desk. “I also told Phichit to stop by sometime this afternoon with some files for me, so I'll tell him to wait until your back with Victor.” Yuri smiled brightly at Chris.</p><p>“Thank you, Yuri. I'll be sure to return as soon as the meeting is over.” Chris blushed a little at Yuri’s mention of Phichit but cleared his throat before gathering his belongings.</p><p>The group soon made their way down to the parking garage in calm silence.</p><p>“Whose motorcycle is that?” Victor commented when they exited the elevator.</p><p>“Oh, that is mine, sir. I drove that here.” Otabek replied nervously.</p><p>“Really? It’s a nice-looking bike. Maybe you will be useful. You know the streets here well?” Victor raised his eyebrow as they walked over to two SUVs, the only other vehicles in the parking garage.</p><p>“Yes sir. Been living here my whole life. I know this city like the back of my hand.” Otabek felt weird commenting on his knowledge of the city, but he wanted to make a good impression on the boss.</p><p>“Good. Then why don’t we have you as a driver for now? Okay with you Yuri?” Victor glanced at his husband.</p><p>“Find with me. A good way to test him out.” Yuri smiled before tossing the keys to Otabek, who barely caught them.</p><p>Otabek nodded his head as he unlocked the nearest SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. Yuri occupied the passenger seat and Yurio climbed into the back quickly putting in some headphones and going back to the game on his phone.</p><p>The group watched as Chris and Victor pulled out of the parking garage before following after them.</p><p>“Just let me know where you need me to go, sir.” Otabek commented as they pulled onto the street.</p><p>“Please don’t call me sir.” Yuri laughed loudly which caused Otabek to jump. “Only Victor goes by sir. Just call me Yuri.” The man smiled brightly, which made Otabek relax.</p><p>“Okay, Yuri. Thanks.” The drive was mainly quiet except for the few directions Yuri gave Otabek before they pulled in front of a small store.</p><p>“Do you want me to go in with you or stay here?” Otabek asked confused as to his current position.</p><p>“Why don’t you come with us on the first few stops. It's good to see a bit of everything we do.” Yuri replied before exiting the car. Otabek nodded before following after him and Yurio to the storefront.</p><p>When they entered the store Otabek saw it was just a little family bakery, nothing super interesting. Otabek noticed that Yuri locked the store door behind them before walking to the back of the store. There was an older couple sitting behind the counter, the woman working on kneading some dough and the man writing in some books.</p><p>“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Petrov. How are you?” Yuri smiled at the couple who glanced up at their work.</p><p>“Oh, Yuri! It's so good to see you.” The woman replied gleefully before smacking her husband’s arm to get his attention. The two quickly stood and bowed to Yuri before the husband disappeared in the back room.</p><p>“Where is that husband of yours? It has been so long since we’ve seen him.” The woman smiled as he began gathering up some baked goods into a bag.</p><p>“He, unfortunately, had other engagements today. I hope it's okay your stuck with me.” Yuri laughed.</p><p>“Of course we are glad to see you Yuri. Wish you would stop by more often. I know me and my husband sure miss having younger people around here since our children have all left.” The woman sighed sadly.</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear about that Mrs. Petrov. I’ll be sure Victor and I stop by sometime soon. I know he sure loves your baked goods.” Yuri smiled as he looked over the various pastries on the counter.</p><p>“Well good thing you are here before the morning rush. These are for you.” The woman handed over the bag she had been previously filling. Yuri peeked inside to see it filled with various pastries and bread.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Petrov. I know Victor will enjoy these very much.” As Yuri finished talking to the woman her husband returned from the backroom and handed an envelope to Yuri.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Mr. Petrov.” Yuri accepted the envelope and put it in his jacket pocket.</p><p>“No thank you, Yuri. You and Victor have done so much for us. I don’t know what we would do if it weren’t for your group. Please give my thanks to Victor.” The man replied before bowing respectfully.</p><p>“We just want to help our community as best we can. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you.” Yuri smiled and bowed to the couple before walking back to the other two.</p><p>Yuri unlocked the front door before the group made their way back to the car and they started off to their next stop.</p><p>“Are all the stores you overlook like that?” Otabek broke the silence in the car as he thought back on the interaction between Yuri and the store owners.</p><p>“Most are. There are some who still struggle to make their monthly payments, but that’s very few.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders as he dug through the bag of goods Mrs. Petrov gave him.</p><p>“What did Mr. Petrov mean when he said you helped them? How did you help them, I thought you guys just offered protection?” Otabek asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, protection comes in many forms. For some, it's to help them stop break-ins or provide financial help until they can pay it back. For the Petrov’s and those stores around them, it was securing their land. A few years ago that whole neighborhood was up for sale and a contractor wanted to buy it and demolish everything for some new apartments. Victor was able to outbid the company and allowed the neighborhood to remain how it was. Due to that many of the stores became very popular and now flourish.” Yuri finished his explanation before biting into a chocolate pastry and smiled at the taste.</p><p>“Wow. That’s amazing. I didn’t know your group did that.” Otabek was truly amazed. The only news ever reported about mafia groups is the horrible things they did in the community, so it was interesting to hear what good the mafia groups did.</p><p>“Okay pull over here. This is our next stop.” Yuri’s voice broke Otabek from his thoughts before he pulled over on the side of the street.</p><p>Otabek followed the other two in again and watch much of the same interaction as he did the first time. The tenants were very nice and grateful to Yuri and Victor and Yuri was sweet to each one. Otabek also noticed that Yurio never interacted with the tenants, normally standing off to the side or somewhere near the door watching anyone who walked by.</p><p>By the fourth stop Otabek decided to stay in the car while Yuri and Yurio entered the stores. It seemed like pretty dull work and Otabek thought that if this is what the mafia did, it wasn’t going to be so bad.</p><p>It was well into the afternoon when the group had finally finished their rounds and headed back to the office.</p><p>“So why did you want to join our group?” Yuri spoke up as they started their long ride back.</p><p>“Oh, well.” Otabek was surprised by the question, but it was an honest one. Why did he want to join?</p><p>“I guess I don’t really know,” Otabek answered nervously. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Yurio who no longer had his headphones in anymore, but was listening to Otabek intently.</p><p>“Well that’s stupid.” Yurio huffed before turning his face out the window.</p><p>“That’s okay if you don’t know, but you may want to come up with something for Victor. Just a suggestion.” Yuri smiled before settling back into his seat.</p><p>When the group arrived back at the office, they saw that Victor and Chris were already back, standing behind the secretary’s desk.</p><p>“Welcome back. How was the test run?” Victor walked towards Yuri, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“I think he did very well. I have no complaints.” Yuri smiled at Otabek. “Also Mrs. Petrov gave us some pastry, although I may have eaten one or two.” Yuri blushed, causing Victor to laugh loudly at his husbands' cuteness.</p><p>“Well good. Give those to Chris so he can put them on a plate. As for you, why don’t we go into my office Otabek? We’ll have a little chat before we go to dinner.” Victor motioned Otabek to his office.</p><p>When Otabek stepped into the room he saw it was much like the lobby, clean and professional, again nothing like what he thought a mafia boss would be like.</p><p>“Take a seat Otabek, no need to be nervous.” Victor sat behind his own desk before pulling out a piece of paper.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Otabek replied. He wasn’t really nervous but more cautious of what Victor was going to ask him.</p><p>“So did you enjoy your trial run? I know it's not very exciting to visit our tenants but it’s necessary and it’s a good way to stay in touch with our community.” Victor eyed Otabek curiously.</p><p>“No, I actually enjoyed it a lot. I didn’t know what I expected when I came here and it certainly wasn’t hanging around family stores all day, but it was oddly satisfying. Working with the community I mean.” Otabek stumbled over his words trying to convey that he enjoyed the day so far.</p><p>“Well good, I’m glad to hear that. While our group does do more lucrative business, working with our community is one we hold in the highest regard.” Victor smiled as he wrote something down.</p><p>“Now I want you to tell me more about you. Firstly, your full name, purely for background information.”</p><p>“Otabek Atlin sir.”</p><p>“Good. Now, how about your family, your history here in the city, your previous occupation.” Victor wrote down some more things.</p><p>“Well, I grew up in this city my whole life. I haven’t seen my parents in many years when they moved to the countryside, but it's just me and my parents. I don’t really have a previous occupation since I was a college student until this year, but I wasn’t enjoying my studies, so I quit. Since then I’ve just done odd jobs for business, mainly delivery or stocking, anything to pay the bills.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t like talking about his family or his history, so he tried to keep things a vague as possible.</p><p>“And how did you find our group?” Victor never looked up from his paper.</p><p>“Well, I actually ran into you all a few days ago. Yurio actually ran into me and I saw him get into a car with you and Yuri. Everyone in my neighborhood knows who you all are, and I was intrigued by your work. Since I had nothing else to do with my life, I decided I wanted to join your group. Give me some meaning somewhere. Even if just like an errand boy of some kind.” Otabek watched as Victor looked up from his paper and realized how stupid he actually sounded.</p><p>“I know that sounds corny or stupid but I'm tired of living a life with no meaning, no direction. Plus seeing the work you do in the community today I see that I could do work that is actually meaningful or helpful to even one person.” Otabek tried to look anywhere but Victors' icy glare.</p><p>Victor wrote a few things down again before looking up with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Well, I think that is all I have to ask you.” Victor clasped his hands together on top of his desk.</p><p>“So, does this mean I can join?” Otabek asked quietly.</p><p>“Well I see that you have a solid mindset for joining our group which is good, but we need to make sure you have the strength to be here too.” Victor stood from his desk.</p><p>“Strength sir?” Otabek followed Victors' action, standing from his seat.</p><p>“We aren’t just family store protection and politician lackeys. Things can get pretty dangerous. If you can make it through our meeting with Seung-Gil tonight, then you can join. If you can’t, then I hope for your sake you meet a quick end to this short endeavor of yours.” Victor finished before walking out of his office leaving Otabek to contemplate if his choice to join was really the right one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update today and sorry the story is moving so slowly. I really want to build things up so please bear with me! I will have the next update next week instead of two because I am so excited for the next part. Until then, I hope you enjoy the story and let me know how you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has Phichit stopped by yet today?” Yuri turned his attention to Chris when victor and Otabek disappeared behind the office door.</p>
<p>“Not yet. He said he had some errands to run when he called here earlier so I expect him soon.” Chris recalled his conversation with Phichit soon after he arrived back at the office with Victor.</p>
<p>“Well let me know when he does stop by. I want to get those files as soon as possible.” Yuri smiled at Chris who nodded his head in understanding. “And where do you think you're going?” Yuri whipped his head around to Yurio who was currently halfway outside of the lobby window.</p>
<p>“I just need a smoke. I haven’t had one all day.” Yurio rolled his eyes before continuing out the window.</p>
<p>“That child. I swear.” Yuri shook his head causing Chris to laugh.</p>
<p>Yuri chatted with Chris for a few more minutes before Victor's office door opened. Yuri could tell from Victors' face that he was satisfied with what Otabek had to say, but he knew the newcomer's trial day was far from over.</p>
<p>“Where’s Yurio?” Victor handed Chris the paper he had been writing on in his office when he noticed the absence of his brother.</p>
<p>“Where do you think?” Yuri sighed before nodding his head towards the open window in the lobby. Just at that moment, Yurio crawled back through the window adjusting his jacket before joining the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“Well, where should we go to dinner?” Victor clapped his hands together when everyone had gathered again.</p>
<p>“How about the ramen shop down the street? We haven’t had that in a while.” Yuri suggested and everyone nodded their head in agreement.</p>
<p>“I'll stay here. I'm still waiting for Phichit to stop by.” Chris commented before sitting back down behind his desk.</p>
<p>“Okay. Let us know if you want us to bring you back anything.” Yuri smiled.</p>
<p>The group soon departed for their dinner, walking out of the building into the brisk evening air.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had ramen Otabek?” Yuri looked over his shoulder at Otabek and Yurio who walked only a few paces behind them.</p>
<p>“I can’t say I have. I mainly eat homemade food.” Otabek commented.</p>
<p>“Oh. Do your parents make you food a lot?”</p>
<p>“No. I make the food.” Otabek finished quietly and from the way he answered Yuri knew he shouldn’t push the topic anymore.</p>
<p>As the group entered the restaurant all eyes turned towards them, or mainly Victor, before a server was instantly at their side.</p>
<p>“Victor. So good to see you here. It's been a while. Would you like your normal room?” The server, a young man probably in his mid-twenties, appeared nervous to be standing in front of the group.</p>
<p>“That would be great. Thank you.” Victor nodded to the boy who grabbed a few menus before waving them to follow him.</p>
<p>As they traveled through the restaurant Yuri didn’t miss all the eyes on them. He and Victor had been married for almost three years but he still wasn’t used to the attention that brought. Growing up in Japan the Yakuzas presence was meant to be hidden and it was hard to know who was involved in the group unless you were yourself.</p>
<p>“Here you go, sir. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders.” The server opened a door to a room in the back of the restaurant. Inside was a round table with chairs all around it, a private room. The server quickly set the menus down before almost bolting from the room.</p>
<p>The group took seats around the table, Yuri handing out the menus. After several minutes everyone had decided what to get when the server returned. After placing their orders the group soon settled into a quiet atmosphere.</p>
<p>“So Otabek. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?” Yuri tried to break the silence that filled the room.</p>
<p>“Um. Well, I guess I can share what I told Victor. I'm an only child but haven’t seen my parents in a long time. I was a student but quit this last semester and have just been working odd jobs. I'm not that interesting of a person.” Otabek shrugged while the eyes around the table studied him intently.</p>
<p>“Well, then how did you come to find Yurio?” Yuri asked the question he’s been dying to know since he saw Yurio in the office that morning with a strange man.</p>
<p>“It's because he’s a stalker.” Yurio replied crossing his arms before throwing Otabek a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Who ran into whom if I remember correctly?” Otabek smirked back at the youngest member.</p>
<p>“You were just in my way.” Yurio refuted but it wasn’t hard to see the slight tinge of pink on his ears.</p>
<p>“Well, that wasn’t very nice of you Yurio. Did you apologize?” Yuri raised an eyebrow at the smaller.</p>
<p>“What! I'm not going to apologize to that crazy stalker.” Yurio sat up in his seat slamming his hands on the table.</p>
<p>“Yurio. You know how we treat the community. I'm sure if Otabek bumped into you on the street he would apologize.” Victor gave a tight-lipped smile that caused his eyes to disappear and Yurio knew he was serious.</p>
<p>Yurio let out a growl through clenched teeth before turning to Otabek. “Sorry that you didn’t get out of my way, but that still doesn’t give you a reason to stalk me.” Yurio huffed out before crossing his arms and turning his face away from the table.</p>
<p>Otabek was a little taken aback that Yurio even apologized to him, somewhat, and he couldn’t help the heat that rush to his face.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize. I did stalk you a bit, but not for an apology or anything.” Otabek quickly put his hands up in defense. “I just saw all of you and I knew who you were. I was interested in knowing you.” Otabek tried to get Yurio to look at him before remembering the rest of the members at the table. “All of you I mean.” Otabek finished quickly willing his face to cool down.</p>
<p>“Well I am pretty impressed you were able to find us. We like to pride ourselves on keeping our headquarters discrete. You must have good tracking skills.” Victor commented with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well, it's not like you guys are trying to hide. It's not that hard.” Otabek offered but quickly shook his head. “I-I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that, um.” Otabek tried to retract what he just said but it was too late.</p>
<p>Victor let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach from the pain of the outburst.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Otabek. I know what you mean. We try to be discrete, not hidden. I'm still impressed at your skill.” Victor finished just as there was a knock on the door and the server came back into the room with a tray of their food.</p>
<p>“Can I get anything else for you right now?” The serer bowed when the bowls had been passed around.</p>
<p>“I think we are good for now. Thank you.” Yuri nodded at the server who quickly exited.</p>
<p>The group soon turned quiet again as they began to fill their stomach.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Chris was writing down Victor's schedule for the next few days when he heard the elevator ding down the hall. He glanced at the clock on his computer and saw the group only left fifteen minutes before so there was no way they were already back. Chris quickly reached under his desk for the gun he kept hidden as he heard the footsteps get closer to him.</p>
<p>Just before the person turned the corner Chris’s nose picked up the scent of an omega and he instantly calmed, releasing the gun and straightening in his seat.</p>
<p>“Chris!” Phichits voice rang across the empty lobby. Chris stood and smiled as the dark-skinned man walked towards him.</p>
<p>“Hi Phichit. Didn’t realize you were on your way. I would have greeted you.” Chris felt his cheeks heat up as Phichit smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry Chris. My phone died while I was out on my errands, otherwise I would have messaged you.” Phichit gave a small pout.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. If you had gotten here just fifteen minutes earlier you would have been able to go to dinner with the rest of the group. We have a new trainee joining us.” Chris smiled before motioning for Phichit to come around the desk to sit down.</p>
<p>“A new trainee? Since when do you take trainees? Is he any good?” Phichit couldn’t help his curiosity. Yuri didn’t mention anything about a new member when they met the other day, and that was something Phichit should know considering his job.</p>
<p>“Well Yurio is the one who brought him here and you know Victor, he wouldn’t deny his brother anything. He seems alright. They only went out on collections today, but I’m guessing the real test for him will be tonight when they have to meet with Seung-gil.” Chris disappeared through the door behind his desk, reappearing a few minutes later with tea for the two of them.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chris.” Phichit took a slow sip of his tea, warming him from the cool Russian air that was setting in that evening. “Do you think he will be good? Just from meeting him?” Phichit still wanted to know more about this new member, and hopefully get his name so he could do a deeper dive into the man’s history.</p>
<p>“He looks big and strong. He’s an alpha and he has an aura around him that will definitely give the weaker man pause. I hope he is able to make it through tonight. Speaking of which.” Chris paused as he flipped through a folder before removing a single piece of paper.</p>
<p>“Victor wants you to have this, to give us a full background on the guy. Just to be safe.” Chris shrugged as he handed the paper over.</p>
<p>Phichit took the paper, which only contained a name and a few sentences about his history.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I was wondering if I would have the pleasure of looking into this guy. I'll get on it right away.” Phichit put the paper into his bag before pulling out several folders.</p>
<p>“And the reason I am here. The folders Yuri asked for.” Chris took the papers from Phichit, putting them aside on his desk.</p>
<p>Soon the room fell into silence but not uncomfortable silence, just a calm that overshadowed the infrequent meetings between Phichit and Chris.</p>
<p>“It must get awfully lonely here.” Phichit commented when he took another sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“I enjoy the silence. Give me time to think, plus I’m not one for violence or confrontation so I am content sitting at the headquarters organizing things for everyone else.” Chris leaned his head on his hand as he watched Phichit glance around the room.</p>
<p>“I'm the same way. That’s why I’d rather observe people from afar or online. No way they can manipulate or lie to me that way.” Phichit sighed and Chris could see a hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared faraway.</p>
<p>Chris was about to reply when he heard the elevator ding again and both Phichit and Chris stood up abruptly. A few seconds later the rest of the group soon joined them in the lobby.</p>
<p>“Oh Phichit! You did make it.” Yuri strode over to his friend giving him a quick hug.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it ended up being so late. I didn’t expect my errands to run so late, and then my phone died before I could give a message of when I was arriving.” Phichit lowered his head in shame.</p>
<p>“Oh that is fine. I knew you would make it. Sorry I couldn’t’ be here to greet you. You should have come to dinner with us.” Yuri gave a playful pout to which Phichit laughed.</p>
<p>“It is okay Yuri. Chris gave me some wonderful tea, but if you have nothing else, I should get going anyway.” Phichit walked around the secretary’s desk before bowing to the whole group. “It was great to see you all. Hope to meet again soon.” Phichit waved to the group before walking back down the hallway towards the elevator.</p>
<p>“Phichit is always so busy. He needs to take a break more often.” Yuri commented as his friend walked away. “He reminds me of you.” Yuri whipped around to Chris who was currently cleaning up the teacups.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Chris stuttered almost tipping the teacups out of his hands, his cheeks heating up a bit.</p>
<p>“I just mean you both work constantly. Never taking a break. You both need a vacation.” Yuri smiled innocently.</p>
<p>“Well if I took a vacation, I don’t know how Victor would get through his days.” Chris let out a slight chuckle before bringing the teacups into the back room.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage my own schedule for a few days, Chris. I'm not that incapable.” Victor leaned on the secretary’s desk and pouted.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that. You’d forget your own birthday if you weren’t reminded.” Yurio commented as he dropped onto a couch in the lobby. The rest of the group let out a laugh while Victor huffed in disappointment at his group's disbelief in his scheduling abilities.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry sir. I don’t plan to take a break, so you don’t need to worry.” Chris couldn’t help the smile on his face at teasing his boss before he sat back down at his desk.</p>
<p>“Here are those files Phichit dropped off.” Chris gave the files to Yuri right away. “And I gave him your paper as well Victor.” Chris glanced at Otabek who was currently leaning against one of the lobby’s columns seemingly indifferent to their conversation.</p>
<p>“Great. Thank you, Chris. Now.” Victor clapped his hands together before turning to the others in the lobby. “Our meeting with Seung-gil is in about four hours, so until then try to rest up, if you need to go somewhere do it fast. I'll be in my office until then if you need me.” Victor bowed to the group who all gave a quick bow back, besides Yurio who was already half asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>Yuri followed Victor into his office to sleep on the couch for a bit while Chris continued to type away at his desk. Otabek decided it would be best to get a quick nap in since he had been up since 6 am, so he walked over to a couch against the wall before plopping down and shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When Otabek awoke later he glanced at his phone and saw it had been almost three hours since he fell asleep. Looking around he saw Chris had disappeared from his desk, and Yuri and victor must still be in Victor's office since the door was shut but the light was on. Looking around the rest of the lobby Otabek couldn’t find Yurio anywhere, until a cool breeze hit his face and he noticed an open window that leads out to a fire escape.</p>
<p>Otabek walked towards the window and could smell the distinct scent of cigarettes. Popping his head out the window he saw Yurio leaning against the fire escape railing, a cigarette balanced between his lips before removing it, a puff of smoke following soon after.</p>
<p>Otabek climbed out the window, walking up to Yurios's side before reaching into his jacket pocket for his own pack of cigarettes. After getting one out of his pack Otabek searched his jacket pockets for his lighter before a flame flicked before his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Otabek leaned over until he felt the burn of smoke in his lungs, taking a long inhale and releasing it slowly.</p>
<p>“You know smoking is bad for you.” Yurio commented when he put his lighter away taking another puff of his own cigarette.</p>
<p>“Practice what you preach.” Otabek gave a small smile as he let the nicotine calm him from his long day.</p>
<p>“Not my words, there Yuri’s. Which I suggest you try not to get caught by him or you’ll get an earful every time.” Yurio heaved a sigh before pulling his jacket tighter around himself against the cool night air.</p>
<p>“I'll keep that in mind.” Otabek chucked before the two fell into silence, just watching the nightlife come alive below them.</p>
<p>When they had finished their cigarettes, they both climbed back into the lobby and shut the window just as Yuri and Victor came out of the office.</p>
<p>“What were you two doing? I hope you weren’t smoking.” Yuri gave a small glare at Yurio. “Don’t let him corrupt you Otabek. He can be a lot of trouble.”</p>
<p>Otabek couldn’t help the laugh that rose from his chest which earned him a hard glare from Yurio.</p>
<p>“I think an alpha like him can take care of himself just fine. Shouldn’t you be worried he’s corrupting me?” Yurio huffed out to which Yuri and Victor gave a laugh only making Yurio angrier.</p>
<p>“The day an alpha makes you do anything; is the day I die.” Victor teased his brother.</p>
<p>“Now, before we head out, I want to go over what will be going down, at least the plan, so please come into my office.” Victor motioned for the two to follow him and soon all were cramped into Victor's modest office.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we just going to check on our goods from Seung-gil? What more do we need to know?” Yurio was confused at how tedious Victor was being. Normally on these missions, they just chatted on the way to the meeting place.</p>
<p>“Well, things have changed a little.” Yuri took a seat at one of the chairs and Yurio and Otabek soon followed. Chris was already in Victor's office writing in his notebook like usual.</p>
<p>“What’s changed? I mean I don’t know what things were like before, but why the caution?” Otabek looked around confused.</p>
<p>“Well, police presence has picked up in the area with the increase of illegal shipping. So much so that Yakov can’t do anything about it. So we have to be extra vigilant tonight.” Victor took his spot behind his desk as he laid out the issues.</p>
<p>“Also, there has been an increase in other group activities. They like to hang around the shipping area. They shouldn’t be too big of a problem, but don’t get sucked into their antics, we can’t waste that time.” Yuri added.</p>
<p>“And since Otabek is new here we thought it would be good just to go over the layout of the shipping yard. Can’t have you turning a corner and getting lost.” Chris added pulling out a small, folded map and unfolding it across the coffee table.</p>
<p>The group spent the next half hour going over every corner of the shipping yard with Otabek, the path they would take to meet Seung-gil, and any possible escape route. Otabek committed it all to memory, but he was still confused on what exactly they were going to be doing there, but he knew better than to ask too many questions.</p>
<p>The group soon departed, only leaving Chris behind in case anything came up and they needed some outside help, before they all piled into one of the SUVs, Otabek driving them while Victor sat in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>The ride was silent except for the occasional sigh from Yurio who looked increasingly bored the longer the trip took. By the time they arrived, it was five minutes to midnight, right on time in Victor's book.</p>
<p>Otabek turned out the car's lights as they approached the chain-linked fence that marked the entrance to the shipping yard. Everyone quietly exited, walking in silence until Victor reached the fence, pushing it open without any restraint.</p>
<p>The shipping yard was like a ghost town, with no noise except the occasional gust of wind. It looked as if no one had been there in years.</p>
<p>The group followed their discussed path, silent except for the crunch of their shoes on the ground. Otabek gripped his hand around the pistol Victor had given them before they got into the car, feeling its foreign heft weigh his hip down with each step. He had never shot a gun before, and he hoped tonight wasn’t going to be the first time, but Victor told him to be ready for anything.</p>
<p>As the group turned their final corner Otabek saw lamppost light up ahead, illuminating a single figure below. As they got closer Otabek saw it was a man about Yuri’s height, with straight black hair, swept to the side and wearing an all-black suit.</p>
<p>“Seung-gil. Good to see you.” Victor approached the man, wearing his signature smile and his voice at ease.</p>
<p>Seung-gil looked at his watch a gave a small smirk. “Right on time. As usual. A lot more people than usual, you worried or something Nikiforov?” Seung-gil returned the small bow Victor offered while looking over his shoulder at the three figures behind him.</p>
<p>“When am I ever worried?” Victor gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We actually have a new recruit. Thought I would bring him along.” Victor shrugged before following after Seung-gil, who was already walking further into the shipyard.</p>
<p>“If I was you, I’d be worried. Things have been picking up, not just here but everywhere.” Seung-gil spoke lowly as they walked, before stopping in front of a large shipping container.</p>
<p>“Okay, open it.” Otabek didn’t know who Seung-gil was talking to, when two figures emerged from the side of the shipping container, covered by darkness. Otabek tensed at the introduction of the newcomers, but from how the others acted, they didn’t see them as a threat, so Otabek calmed a little.</p>
<p>The two men unlocked the padlock on the container before pulling the doors open. The old metal groaned and screech, sounding incredibly loud in the silence of the night, before they were fully open.</p>
<p>“I'm assuming you want to have a look.” Seung-gil waved his hand into the container and Victor stepped in with no hesitation. Otabek peeked inside the doors but all he saw were about ten large wooden crates, and no indication of what was in them.</p>
<p>Yuri and Seung-gil followed Victor's heels, but Otabek thought it was best to stay outside, in case something went awry. So did Yurio apparently who stood a few feet from the men at the front of the container, eying each one carefully.</p>
<p>Victor walked over to the first container he saw. Seung-gil handed him a small crowbar and Victor soon popped the top of the container off. Looking inside Victor smirked before running his hand across the cool metal. Estimating how many crates were in the container victor nodded his head in satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Looks like everything is here. You did good Seung-gil.” Victor shook Seung-gil's hand again before they exited the container.</p>
<p>“I’ll have some movers come by tomorrow night. You can keep it safe until then?” Victor asked as the three made their way back outside.</p>
<p>“I can, but only until tomorrow. The sooner we get out of here the better.” Seung-gil finished before motioning for his men to lock the container back up.</p>
<p>“You sound like the nervous one Seung-gil.” Victor watched the metal doors creak shut.</p>
<p>“Well, you would be too if you saw what is going on outside of here.” Seung-gil pulled out a pack of cigarettes before lighting one.</p>
<p>“What’s it like out there?” Yuri probed from behind Victor.</p>
<p>“It's like a change is happening. Korea, Japan, Russia. All of them have groups that suddenly are vying for total control. The empires of our fathers and grandfathers are faltering, and there isn’t much we can do.” Seung-gil shrugged his shoulders taking a deeper inhale.</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong. We can do a lot. You don’t just end up on top by luck.” Victor smirked. There was a tense silence that filled the air as they exchanged looks before Seung-gil blew out another cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>“I suppose your right. Anyway, It's late and I need some sleep. I'll meet your men here tomorrow night.” Seung-gil threw his cigarette on the ground before stomping out its light.</p>
<p>Victor and Seung-gil bowed to each other and began walking their own ways, and Otabek let out a sigh of relief that the meeting had passed by without incident.</p>
<p>That’s when he heard the first gunshot ring through the silent shipyard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update! Thank you to those who have kept up with the story and sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but exciting things are to come! As always please leave kudos and comments in you are enjoying the story. It will be another two weeks before the next update as I prepare for the next couple of chapters so please look forward to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yurio laid awake in bed just staring up at his ugly off-white ceiling, his arms resting under his head. Rolling over Yurio winced at the pain in his ribs but brushed it off, it could have been a lot worse.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, the bright red numbers read 3:42 am. Yurio let out a long sigh before rolling to his other side replaying the night just a few hours prior.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>“Get down!” Yurio whipped his head towards Victors' voice just as another gun shot rang through the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio saw a spark where the bullet bounced off the pavement, only a few feet from Victor who was rushing towards Yuri’s side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio backed up to hide behind the side of the container, one of Seung-gils men standing behind him with his gun pulled out and ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” Yurio swore as he pulled out his daggers. He was never a good shot with a gun, so he only had real value in hand-to-hand combat, but with whoever shooting at them he was practically useless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio looked across the pavement, only visible from the single lamp above them, and saw Victor and Yuri standing behind a shipping container across the way, and Otabek on the other side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the distance and lack of light Yurio couldn’t make out what any of them were trying to say to him and he didn’t dare step out into the light. He knew that would make him an easy target for whoever was shooting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio instead turned his head upwards trying to determine where the shooter was coming from. There had been only two shots so far, but he was so disoriented from the commotion he couldn’t pinpoint where they came from. He knew there had to be more than one though. The telltale sound of feet on steel shook Yurio from his thoughts as he heard the disturbance above him, but it was hard to tell where they were or were going to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yurio!” Yurio turned his attention back to Victor, who he could barely make out of the darkness, but saw him raise a single finger, their sign to wait, meaning someone over there had a plan. Yurio nodded his head, although he doubted anyone could see it, and he lowered himself into a crouch waiting for whatever was going to happen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as things seemed to calm down for a few seconds Yurio watched as Otabek dashed from the safety of the darkness and straight into the lamp's light. Pointing his gun straight up at it Otabek shot the light out in his first try. Instantly the area was submerged in darkness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yurio. Let’s go.” Yurio heard Yuri’s voice in the darkness and ran towards it before beginning their retreat back to their car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they took the first corner Yurio could still hear the footsteps above them, but no one had made another shot yet. Running along the containers the group was coming up to another lamp post and Yurio glance to his side where Otabek was steadily running beside him. Just as the group edged the circle of light Otabek paused and raised his gun again but just as he pulled the trigger another shot rang out at them, hitting the ground in front of Otabek causing his shot to miss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” Yurio heard Otabek curse before his next shot hit the light dead on. The group continued on, but Yurio knew that after their next turn they would have to transverse through a cluster of containers, and there wouldn’t be any straightforward way through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they turned the corner they were still surrounded by darkness, but it didn’t escape Yurios notice of the shadowy figures running between the containers and he smelled the scent of several alphas ahead of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In front of us.” Yurio called out to the others who nodded in understanding before they all split up throughout the containers. Yurio rushed through the shadows of the containers, trying his best to avoid a fight, and just make it to the gate as quickly as possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio thought he might have picked a path none of the enemies had headed down, since he hadn’t encountered anyone yet, but was mistaken when just a few meters before the next straight path he saw a figure emerge from the side of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stranger didn’t pull out a gun, but instead a pair of daggers, which Yurio was appreciative of since he knew he had a disadvantage against firearms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man stood in Yurio's path, his knifes held tightly in his outstretched arms awaiting Yurios arrival. Yurio didn’t slow down and just a few steps before he reached the man he jumped to the side just out of reach of the daggers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio smirked before he felt something solid grab him and lift him off the ground. Yurio struggled in the hold, his feet not hitting any solid surface to push off of. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man holding Yurio removed his hood, but in the darkness, Yurio couldn’t make their faces out too well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not him you idiot!” Yurio heard the one with the knives yell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then let’s just get rid of him. Can’t waste time.” The man holding Yurio released him and he fell to his knees. Yurio quickly stood up and whipped around to face the man who had grabbed him, pulling his daggers out in anger, but froze when he saw the gun pointed at his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurios mouth went dry as all he could do was stare down the barrel of the gun, waiting for the telltale bang to mark his end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio shut his eyes just waiting for something to happen when he felt a hard body slam into his ribs before he was lifted off his feet again, but this time moving towards the exit. Yurio looked down at who was holding onto him and saw Otabek face, scrunched up in something between anger and focus, as he continued running towards the gate, now just a few meters away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they finally reached the gate Otabek set Yurio down wordlessly before opening the chain-linked fence and running to the SUV. Yurio turned around trying to keep an eye out for Victor and Yuri, and as if on cue the pair emerged from the darkness seemingly unhurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio kicked open the gate wider before turning and jumping into the car. Seconds later Victor and Yuri reached the car's doors and clamored inside as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of here. Quickly.” Victor shouted to Otabek who obeyed immediately, tires screeching as they escaped out of the shipyard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio looked into the back window and saw several figures emerge from the darkness into the entrance lamp light, maybe about six people, but he couldn’t tell who any of them were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yurio let out a sigh, wincing a little at the pain in his ribs from where Otabek had slammed into him. Otabek was still peeling out of the shipyard before pulling out onto the main road. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn left on the next street.” Victor pointed out ahead when they had gotten a few streets away from the shipyard. When Otabek followed his orders Victor then told him to park and turn off the car lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The group sat in silence, the only noise being their deep breaths as they calmed down from their running. A few minutes later several police cars sped past their street heading in the direction of the shipyard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After several more minutes of silence, Victor told Otabek to head back to the office but to drive discreetly and not draw any attention to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the group arrived at the office Victor furiously pushed the buttons on the elevator, as if that would force it to move faster. When they reached the lobby Victor practically ran towards Chris. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir? Is everything okay?” Chris stood up in shock as he took in everyone’s appearance as they entered the lobby. Yurio took in everyone for the first time in full light as well and saw that Victor and Yuri just looked sweaty and covered in some dirt but otherwise unharmed. Otabek’s hair was slicked to his forehead from sweat and as Yurios eyes traveled down his body he saw one of his hands was bloody and bruised around the knuckles but his face didn’t reveal any pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Everything is not okay!” Victor yelled at Chris before sighing and running his hands over his face. “Sorry. It’s not your fault. We were ambushed at the shipyard.” Victor turned around suddenly as if remembering the others in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is anyone hurt?” Victor glanced up and down all his members, but everyone just shook their heads silently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chris. I need you to contact Seung-gil. Figure out if he had any casualties and if he has any information on who those who ambushed us were.” Victor paused as Chris quickly jotted down Victor's words. “I will also need to call Yakov in a few day's time. See what he has as evidence from tonight and if he has any leads. We will also need to hold off on collecting the shipment for a few days until things calm down.” Chris nodded his head as he made more notes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Victor had finally finished, he turned back to the others. “You all might as well go home. There isn’t anything we can do right now, and we can discuss things better after we’ve had some sleep.” Otabek and Yurio nodded their heads in understanding before leaving the couple and Chris in the lobby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they had entered the elevator Otabek turned towards Yurio glancing worriedly down at the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Otabek’s voice was quiet and soothing to Yurios ears, but he brushed it off as the tiredness that was creeping into his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You couldn’t have slammed into me any harder, could you?” Yurio gave a glare at the taller before letting out a sigh. “Don’t worry. I'm tougher than I look, even for an omega.” Otabek didn’t reply instead giving a grunt when the elevator door opened to the garage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want a ride?” Otabek asked when they two had reached his bike. Yurio was going to object except his eyes were already shutting from fatigue. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed at that very second. Yurio nodded and Otabek handed him his helmet again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two rode in silence all the way to Yurios apartment building where Yurio hopped off and handed the helmet back to Otabek. Otabek put the helmet on and revved up his bike about to take off when he felt a hand on his arm. Otabek looked at Yurio who wouldn’t meet his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess I should say thank you.” Yurio almost whispered as he kept his eyes on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about it. I know you’d do the same.” Otabek gave a smile before Yurio let go of his arm and Otabek rode off down the empty street. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Yurio groaned when he still couldn’t fall asleep. It had been a long time since the group had encountered anything as dangerous as tonight and it gave Yurio slight worry. Something one of the men said also gave him pause, ‘That’s not him’, meaning they were looking for someone specific, but he didn’t know who. Otabek had just joined them so there was no way they were after him, so that left Victor or Yuri. Yuri had mostly done behind the scenes stuff and wasn’t as prominent as victors so he couldn’t think of a reason they would be after him. That only left Victor. There must have been something that had happened recently with Victor that would make him a target for some other group.</p><p>Yurio couldn’t think any deeper than that so he decided to wait until he could tell the rest of the group about his encounter. Pulling his phone out Yurio decided to just scroll through his social medias until he felt his eyes close from exhaustion.</p><p>~</p><p>Three days later</p><p>Victor walked out of the elevator when it opened to his floor and walked to his office quickly. The secretary’s desk was empty in the lobby, but that wasn’t strange since Victor had given the man the day off so they could deal with the aftermath of their meeting three nights ago, and Chris wasn’t needed for the day.</p><p>When Victor opened his office door he saw Yakov was already inside, pacing across the floor.</p><p>“Yakov. Sit down before you keel over from exhaustion.” Victor smiled as he motioned towards one of the chairs.</p><p>“How can you wear a smile right now?” Yakov continued to pace for a few more seconds. “You should be worried, Victor.” Yakov let out a sigh as he finally took a seat.</p><p>“I smile because that’s what I can do right now.” Victor took a seat across from the police chief folding his hands across his lap. Yakov let out a small huff irately.</p><p>“So what have you found? I'm guessing it’s not good if you’re in here pacing the soles out of your shoes.” Victor got right to the business he was there for.</p><p>“It isn’t good. We weren’t able to find much evidence at the shipping yard. Some bullets here and there, a few smashed lights, but nothing distinct. The bullets are all standard issue, anyone could have them. There is no way to trace them so that’s a dead end.”</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad, aside from not being able to figure out who was after us.” Victor interjected but Yakov gave him a glare.</p><p>“I wasn’t finished. While we weren’t able to trace the bullets, that doesn’t mean the police don’t have leads. We were able to find where the attack started, which led us to the shipping container. Your shipping container.” Yakov paused so Victor could understand the seriousness of this accusation.</p><p>“So you have no leads, but you know I’m involved? Well, that isn’t good.” Victor leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. “Does the rest of the police force know this?”</p><p>“No. I was only able to find out it was your shipping container because I did some digging on my own, but right now the police force just knows that there was a shooting at the shipping yard. And with that yard having no surveillance there isn’t much they can do past that. But it will be on our radar now, so you have to be careful.” Yakov finished.</p><p>“We will. Thank you, Yakov.” Victor stood to show Yakov out of his office.</p><p>“I don’t know who you have coming after you Victor, but they are serious. They came after you in a public place, using evidence that couldn’t be traced to them, and leaving a trail that leads straight back to you. They want to make trouble for you. Why? I don’t know, but if things escalate more there is only so much I can do.” Yakov put on his hat as Victor opened the door for him.</p><p>“I understand. I will find out who’s behind this. Just keep the police off of us for as long as possible.” Yakov nodded in understanding before making his way out of the office.</p><p>Victor shut the door behind him and walked back to his desk. He made some quick notes of what Yakov had said before sending a message to Yuri. Whoever was after them had gone too far, endangering not only his group, but Seung-gils as well and that was unacceptable. Victor was going to find out who they were, and soon.</p><p>~</p><p>Yuri knocked on the hotel door two times and waited for a few seconds before he heard the door unlock. Yuri pushed the door open before hands were instantly on him patting his chest and back and down his legs.</p><p>“He’s clean sir.” A man to Yuri’s left replied when they had finished checking him. The man motioned for Yuri to walk further into the room. The hotel room was a suite-style, so it had a small lounge area in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Sorry about the invasion of your space, but you understand why we are taking the precaution.” Seung-gil stood from his seat in the room and motioned for Yuri to sit.</p><p>“No, I completely understand. I also want to apologize.” Yuri paused before giving a deep bow. After a few seconds, Yuri straighten himself and took his seat.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize. We are in the business of illegal activities, so we can’t expect everything to go smoothly all the time. I just wasn’t expecting anything to happen at this one.” Seung-gil waved over one of his men with a glass of water for Yuri.</p><p>“Neither were we. Victor has spoken to our police informant who has said they have no traceable evidence of who attacked us that night. While that is good for us, meaning we can’t be traced to the scene, it also means we have no idea who attacked us.” Yuri relayed what Victor had messaged him earlier.</p><p>“I see. Well, that is good, for us at least. They were obviously not there for me and my men, seeing as no one followed us after that second shot, but that also means we will be leaving for a while. Until things get figured out here, I can’t be putting my men in known danger like that.” Seung-gil took a sip of his water as he finished.</p><p>“I understand. The police have left the shipping yard now so we can have our group remove the goods from the shipping container by tonight.”</p><p>“That sounds good. We will be leaving tomorrow then. I'm sorry we can’t be of more help, but as this isn’t our turf, I feel we would only bring more trouble than help.” Seung-gil gave a comforting smile.</p><p>“Thank you for the concern. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this in no time. Until then, please stay safe and we will be in contact in the future.” Yuri stood from his seat as did Seung-gil and his men who gave a small bow to Yuri.</p><p>As Yuri left the hotel, he called Victor to inform him of his meeting. They decided to get their shipment out as quickly as possible before anything else could happen and would wait until they had more information from Otabek and Yurio before making a move.</p><p>~</p><p>Otabek parked the car on the side of the street, across from the shipping yard before turning it off. Yurio was looking out the window at the police cars and the few police officers stationed inside the entrance gate.</p><p>“When will these bastards leave. It’s been three days already.” Yurio huffed as he leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“Do they normally take this long on scenes?” Otabek questioned as he looked at the police force.</p><p>“Not for these kinds of things. Usually a day or so, if they find anything of use. But from what Victor told us they haven’t, so there isn’t any reason for them to still be here.” Yurio began to close his eyes. Another day of surveillance and they would probably be stuck in the car all day again.</p><p>“How is your side?” Otabek’s voice broke the silence.</p><p>“It’s still a little sore, but nothing to cry about.” Yurio replied without opening his eyes. “Could have grabbed me just a bit gentler.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Otabek replied quietly. Yurio peeked open one of his eyes and saw Otabek staring out the window.</p><p>“I'm only joking Otabek. I’d rather take a bruise to the ribs than a bullet to the head. I'm a lot tougher than I look.” Otabek turned his head to face Yurio and saw he was being genuine.</p><p>“I know you are.” was all Otabek replied.</p><p>Yurio blushed as he saw how Otabek was looking at him before turning his head to face the window again, hoping the alpha hadn’t seen his pink cheeks.</p><p>“Looks like they are finally leaving.” Yurio sat up straighter in his seat when he noticed the police officers climbing into their cars before leaving the gated entrance.</p><p>Once they had all gone the couple waited for a few more minutes, making sure none were coming back, before Otabek drove up to the shipping yard gate.</p><p>The two got out and slipped past the chain-link fence and made their way back the path they had escaped the other night.</p><p>When they reached the spot that Otabek had picked up Yurio at Yurio shivered remembering the hooded figure and his gun.</p><p>“I think the police collected any bullet casings from that night, so we probably won’t find any of those.” Otabek’s words shook Yurio from his thoughts and he nodded his head before they continued on.</p><p>After tracing their steps all the way back to the shipping container the two weren’t able to find any more evidence.</p><p>“These guys were good. Nothings left, but the broken glass and some bullet ricochet marks.” Yurio commented when they reached the end of their trail.</p><p>“Maybe down here. But what about up there?” Otabek pointed to the top of the shipping containers where they had first been ambushed.</p><p>“Good idea. Hold on.” Yurio walked to the container opposite of theirs, that he knew the first shot had to have come from after seeing the scene during the day and was able to maneuver on top of it easily.</p><p>When he was finally on top, he was amazed at the view. He could see across the shipping yard, even to the entrance where their car was parked. If these people had attacked them in daylight who knows what would have happened.</p><p>Walking along the top Yurio tried to look for anything that could give them a hint of who was after them and when he reached the edge, he found something. It wasn’t anything big and Yurio had almost missed it, but he leaned down and saw a broken fingernail. As Yurio picked it up he saw it was a deep red color, almost like blood. A few steps away was a small piece of paper stuck in the edge, between the metal cracks of the container. When Yurio grabbed it he noticed that it felt like a business card, but when he flipped it overall that was there was a kiss mark left in red lipstick, as if someone had kissed the card.</p><p>Yurio placed the evidence into his pocket before jumping down from the container and walking back to Otabek.</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Otabek watched as Yurio removed the items from his pocket.</p><p>“Just a broken nail and a card with lipstick on it. I don’t know if it has anything to do with our attack, but it’s something. Victor might know what it means.” Yurio shrugged before putting the items back.</p><p>The two soon made their way back to the car before Otabek drove them to the office. They were supposed to meet back up with everyone to discuss what they had found and Yurio was hoping that whatever this card was could give a clue as to who was after them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back to another update. Things are starting to happen! Thank you to all who have been enjoying my story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy my updates. Graduate school has started back up again so I am back to being very busy day-to-day so updates will still be every two weeks. As always leave comments and Kudos if you enjoy the story! See you next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris looks at his watch again and sees that it's only ten to 6 pm, he’s early. Can’t expect anything less from a secretary.</p><p>The waitress stops by and Chris orders a glass of wine for himself, and a glass of water for his guest since he didn’t know what they liked to drink. The woman nods her head and disappears into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi, Chris. You’re here early.” Chris jumps a little at the voice behind him but stands to greet his guest.</p><p>“As Victor says, if you are early, you’re on time.” Chris smiles before stepping over to the empty chair on the other side of the table and pulls it out.</p><p>“That does sound like Victor.” Phichit laughs as he takes the seat Chris offers him.</p><p>“I ordered you a glass of water, but if you want anything else, I can call the waitress back.” Chris raises his hand to get the attention of the woman but Phichit stops him.</p><p>“No that is alright. Water is perfect. Thanks.” Phichit smiled brightly and Chris could practically melt at the sight.</p><p>“Well do you want to start with business or food?” Chris motioned towards the menus in between them.</p><p>“Food. I am starving.” Phichit exclaimed before snatching one of the menus, his eyes quickly roaming over all the choices. Chris chucked at the sight and took his own menu.</p><p>When the waitress returned with their drinks the two men had decided what they wanted to order. Chris settled on fish and vegetables with a cup of soup to start, and Phichit got a steak with potatoes and a salad.</p><p>“Have you ever been to this restaurant?” Chris asked when the waitress had left them.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. Passed by it many times, but you can probably guess on a freelancer's salary I can’t afford to eat here.” Phichit blushed a little at the information he just blurted out, but he couldn’t help it. Chris has always been easy for him to talk to that he can’t stop the words from flowing.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten here before either. Victors actually the one who suggested it. Guess we both get to try something new.” Chris smiled easily as he took a sip of his wine.</p><p>Phichit blushed again but cleared his throat with some water.</p><p>“So, why have you called me to such an extravagant restaurant? Victor and Yuri don’t usually set up meetings in such a public place.” Phichit had been curious ever since Chris had texted him yesterday about meeting for dinner. He said it had to do with the group, but Phichit had only ever met in out-of-the-way diners or in their office.</p><p>“Well this meeting is for Victor and Yuri, but since neither of them can be here with what’s been going on, and I'm not often easily recognizable in the group, I felt we could go out for a nice dinner. Is that okay with you?” Chris hadn’t thought that Phichit might feel uncomfortable in such a setting, but it had been a long time since he had gone out so the meeting felt like a good excuse to spend a little money on Phichit.</p><p>“No! This is great. I haven’t been out in a long time. It’s a nice change of pace.” Phichit smiled at Chris’s thoughtfulness. He had been having a busy schedule with his freelance work, and his work with the group, that he desperately needed a break.</p><p>Just then the waitress came back from the kitchen with the couple's soup and salad and the two's conversation soon ceased so they could eat. When they had finished the waitress removed their plates and refilled their drinks.</p><p>“So why don’t we get down to business. What’s this meeting about?” Phichit placed his hands on the table as he looked at Chris. “Yuri hasn’t said anything to me and it's pretty out of the blue to have a meeting with you.” Phichit voiced his curiousness.  </p><p>“Well, the first piece of business is if you found out anything about Otabek since we last met.” Chris decided to just cut to the chase.</p><p>“Hmm. Should have figured Victor wanted to know that.” Phichit sighed and leaned back against his chair.</p><p>“Well, he seems squeaky clean to me. It’s just as he said in his interview. He’s an only child to two parents who are still alive. The only information I could find on his parents is that they own a small-town shop and seemed to have worked there for decades, no red flags from me. He was in college and left the previous semester halfway through a business degree, I’m thinking to help his parent's business. Since then he has just worked odd jobs with convenience shops or grocery stores. I don’t see anything alarming on my end. Does that satisfy you?” Phichit raised his eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Well, it matches what he told us, so I don’t see any issues with it. Victor will be happy. He passed his test so this would just solidify his position in the group.” Chris nodded his head before pulling out his phone to make a note of what Phichit said to tell Victor later.</p><p>As Chris closed his phone the waitress arrived back with their meals and Phichit couldn’t resist digging into this meal right away. Chris laughed and also started on his own meal. The two fell into a peaceful silence, just the noises of their silverware between them.</p><p>When they two had finished the waitress brought over the check and grabbed their plates.</p><p>“Let me get it Chris.” Phichit reached for the check but Chris quickly snatched it away before putting his credit card inside.</p><p>“Absolutely not. This is a meeting for the group, so I will cover it. And don’t pout.” Chris added when he saw Phichits lower lip jut out slightly before handing the check back to the waitress. Phichit blushed that he was caught pouting but didn’t argue further.</p><p>“Well was that all Victor wanted to know? Just about Otabek?” Phichit questioned as he took a sip of his water. Phichit thought it was a little weird that Victor would send Chris to a meeting just to ask something he could have texted him about.</p><p>“Actually no. There was one more thing.” Chris paused as he took a sip of his wine, thinking best how to ask his question. “Will you join our group? Officially?”</p><p>Phichit choked on the water he was drinking and took a second to clear his throat. “What? But I already work for your group.” Phichit was confused by the question.</p><p>“You work for us, but not with us. What Victor is offering is a permanent position with us as our official surveillance collector.” Chris couldn’t help but smirk at the shock on Phichit's face but cleared his throat and smoothed out his face to convey the seriousness of the question. “That means no more freelancing, a consistent and higher paying salary, and an office of your own to work from.” Chris added.</p><p>“W-well. I mean why?” Phichit asked the only question on his mind.</p><p>“Well you have done a lot of good work for us the last few years and with what has happened recently both Victor and Yuri think it would be a good idea to have someone like you nearby.” Chris added the reasoning that Victor and Yuri had given him.</p><p>Chris began to get a little worried when Phichit remained silent across from him. Chris was about to ask what he thought when Phichits voice stopped him.</p><p>“What do you think?” Phichit looked seriously at Chris which caused the alpha to pause mid-speech.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Chris was confused by the question.</p><p>“What do you think I should do? It seems like a good offer of course, but do you think I could do it?” Phichit lowered his head as he began to feel some uncertainty in himself at the prospect of working such a demanding and high-risk job.</p><p>“I think you would be perfect for it.” Chris answered almost immediately, which caused Phichits's head to snap up in surprise. “You are immensely talented in your work and,” Chris gave a small pause, “I would feel better knowing you were closer. Knowing you were safe.”</p><p>Phichit was slightly speechless at Chris’s statement. He didn’t know Chris felt that way about his work, or that he was concerned about him in his job. It felt nice to have a friend who cared as Chris did, and Phichit knew his answer.</p><p>“Of course. I’d be happy to join. Also means I get to spend more time with you!” Phichit exclaimed with a bright smile. Chris let out a small sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. The smile on Phichits face was enough to stop the worries that had been plaguing his mind with their recent trouble, and Chris felt himself relax.</p><p>“Well good. And I know Victor and Yuri will be happy as well.” As Chris finished the waitress returned with Chris’s credit card and thanked them for coming in.</p><p>The two men soon collected their coats and headed outside into the cool evening air.</p><p>“So when do I start?” Phichit asked as he turned to face Chris.</p><p>“Victor would like you to start as soon as possible. Tomorrow if you can. With the run-in at the shipping yard, we need someone like you helping out as quickly as possible.” Chris smiled down at Phichit.</p><p>“I can do that. As long as you let me finish up my other jobs while I'm there.” Phichits mind was already running a mile a minute thinking of all the things he had to get done. What he needed to bring to the office, compiling his files on his computer, contacting his recent jobs to finish them up.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Chris’s voice brought Phichit back to reality.</p><p>“Well then I need to get started now. Thanks for the lovely dinner, Chris. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!” Phichit barely finished speaking before he started jogging in the direction of his apartment building.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Chris replied quietly, knowing Phichit wouldn’t hear him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the omega run off into the night.</p><p>~</p><p>“Do you think Otabek and Yurio ran into any trouble?” Yuri paced back and forth in Victor's office. It had been several hours since he met with Seung-gil and they were just waiting for the other two to see to get back from the shipping yard.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Yakov told me the police force was leaving today so maybe they found something and that’s why it’s taking so long.” Victor tried to calm his husband down, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.</p><p>“I'm sorry I can’t help but worry. This was a close call, Victor. And we don’t even know who it was! Usually in these situations, we at least have an idea, and we can talk to the group directly, but I don’t like this anonymous threat.” Yuri sat down to try and calm himself down.</p><p>“I know and I don’t either, but we will be okay. I'm sure Chris is already securing Phichit for us and with the added help I think we will find the culprit sooner than later.” Victor walked around his desk and sat beside Yuri, rubbing a soothing hand down his back and putting their foreheads together.</p><p>As they sat in the peaceful silence Victor's nose felt a tickle from a strange scent, not strange in the bad sense. It was actually really enticing. Victor's nose followed the scent to the back of Yuri’s neck, right where his scent glands were.</p><p>“Yuri.” Victor's soothing voice tickled Yuri’s neck.</p><p>“Hmm.” Yuri hummed, leaning into Victor's warmth, letting his scent and warmth comfort him.</p><p>“Is your heat near?” Yuri shot up at Victor's question.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Yuri gasped as he racked his brain, trying to remember when his last heat was. When the date dawned on him he put his head in his hands. “We have been so busy the last couple of weeks and especially the last couple of days it completely slipped my mind.” Yuri sighed heavily.</p><p>“It’s okay sweetie. It’s a normal biological occurrence.” Victor tried to comfort Yuri some more.</p><p>“I know but this is not the right time to have it. We have too much going on and with the recent attack against us, I don’t want to take both of us out of commission for a week. Maybe I should just handle this one by myself.” Yuri finished quietly.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Victor protested immediately. He knew how tough heats could be, even with the help of a bonded alpha. There is no way he could leave his husband alone at that time, even with what is going on with the group.</p><p>“We will tell the group what’s going on. They will understand. There is nothing that needs us urgently. As for the recent attack, until we find out more information about who is behind it we can’t do anything even if we want. Everyone else will be able to hold things down until we are back. I know they are capable of it.” Victor could tell Yuri was calming down and he sighed in slight relief. “How long do you think until it starts?” Victor added.</p><p>“Well if you can already sense it, then only a day or two now.” Yuri stated as he took notice of how his body felt.</p><p>“Well, that is plenty of time. We can get everyone up to speed and make sure things are ready for us while we are gone. Okay?” Victor force Yuri’s chin up with his hand to look his husband in the eye.</p><p>Yuri nodded quickly feeling much more at ease from the sudden appearance of his heat.</p><p>Just as they had finished their conversation there was a knock at the door and Victor called whoever was there to enter. Soon the door opened to reveal Otabek and Yurio.</p><p>“Yurio! Otabek! A safe trip I assume? No issues?” Victor motioned for them to sit down and the two did so across from their boss.</p><p>“Nope. The police left soon after we got there. Finally.” Yurio sighed as he sat down.</p><p>“Were you able to find anything?” Yuri added when everyone was settled.</p><p>“Yeah. Those cops were pretty shit at their jobs. They only think to look where their eyes can see.” Yuri commented as he pulled out the strange objects he collected earlier from his pocket and placed them on the coffee table between them.</p><p>Victor and Yuri both looked at the objects with confusion drawn on their faces. All they saw was a piece of a fingernail and what looked to be a business card, but only had a kiss mark in red lipstick on it. Victor picked up the card and flipped it over, but the other side was blank.</p><p>“Where did you find this?” Victor set the card back down.</p><p>“It was on top of the shipping container, where the first shot came from. Guess the police never thought to check above their heads.” Yuri leaned back in distaste at the police's awful work.</p><p>“Do you know what any of this means?” Otabek offered as he motioned to the objects.</p><p>“Well this.” Victor pointed to the card again. “Is a calling card. Something that was used by old school mafia groups as a means to call out another group. Usually as a challenge to their power and as a way to say, ‘your turn’ and from the fingernail and lipstick it has to be a group run by a woman.” Victor finished as everyone took in what he had said.</p><p>“A woman? Do you know any groups headed by a woman? I haven’t heard of any.” Yuri asked confused.</p><p>“Neither have I. That is what is puzzling. As I said, a calling card is an old mafia form of communication, no one has used it in at least a decade as groups have become bolder and more unafraid to hide their intent. This means whoever used it has to be from a group that has been around a long time, but no groups now or from my father’s time had any female leaders.” Victor sat back in his chair with his hand on his chin, deep in thought.</p><p>“Well, they could be a smaller unknown group. Someone who is just starting out.” Otabek offered as he took in Victor's analysis.</p><p>“That is true, but could a new group be able to pull something like this off? Those fighters were well trained and were able to hide from us until the last moment. I just don’t see such a novice group being able to do that.” Victor added.</p><p>“And even if they could, they have to have been around for some time to be able to figure out where we would be and why. So I wouldn’t expect them to be too new. They know their stuff.” Yurio added, growing frustrated that they still weren’t any closer to figuring out who attacked them, who attacked him.</p><p>The group sat in silence for a long while, each contemplating in their own minds who could be behind the attack and what their next step should be.</p><p>“Well I don’t think we can do too much right now. We should start fresh in the morning. We should have a new associate tomorrow as well who should make this work a lot easier.” Victor stands and the rest of the group follows.</p><p>“A new associate?” Otabek asked confused.</p><p>“Yes. Phichit, who I believe you have met briefly. I have sent Chris to persuade him to join our group officially. His surveillance and sleuthing skills are excellent, and I think he would be a great help.” Otabek nods in understanding, remembering the man he met for a moment the other day.</p><p>The group gets ready to head out of the office when Victor's voice stops them.</p><p>“Sorry. I forgot one more thing. Yuri’s heat will be starting in the next day or so. That means we will be gone from the office for a week. Tomorrow I will make sure everyone is prepared with what to do in the meantime, but I wanted you all to know ahead of time.” Victor grabs Yuri’s hand and rubs his thumb soothingly across the back.</p><p>“Yes! A week of vacation.” Yurio cheers as he strides out of the room.</p><p>“Just because we will be out of the office doesn’t mean we won’t be watching Yurio.” Yuri threatens lightly to which Yurio groans in annoyance.</p><p>Victor let out a laugh at his brother's stubbornness before ushering everyone out of his office.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to see you bright and early tomorrow Yurio!” Victor calls out as Yurio begins walking towards the elevator.</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Yurio waves his hand dismissively. “Otabek. Give me a ride again.” Otabek’s head shoots up in surprise, but he quickly nods and follows after the omega.</p><p>“It’s nice to see Yurio and Otabek are getting closer. I know it has been hard for him working in a group with no one around his age.” Yuri comments as they begin turning off lights and locking doors in their office.</p><p>“Our little Yurio. Growing up so fast.” Victor faked a sniffle and Yuri hit his arm playfully while laughing at his husband's teasing of his brother. “Let’s go home.” Victor kissed the top of Yuri’s head and the two soon headed towards the garage.</p><p>~</p><p>“Ugh. My fucking finger hurts!” The woman groaned as she sat down on the lavish leather sofa. Her pointer finger was wrapped up in gauze with some medical tape holding it together.</p><p>The woman was dressed very professionally, with her short black hair cut in a long bob style that flowed softly over her pale face. She wore a baggy beige sweater tucked into a form-fitting pencil skirt complete with a pair of black slingback heels.</p><p>“It's your fault for being so sloppy.” A man to her right sat beside her, a glass of whiskey in his hand.</p><p>The man matched the women’s apparel, with a fitted dark gray suit. His black hair had an undercut, but he kept the top hairs flowing loosely across his forehead.</p><p>“I wasn’t sloppy. I was startled. Because some jackass shot too early.” The woman glared at the man in distaste. “Now I need a new manicure.” The woman pouted outstretching her hands before her.</p><p>“Oh please. It's not my fault you missed the signal. Maybe if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now.” The man took a long chug of his whiskey.</p><p>“The only reason we are in this mess is that your incompetent men couldn’t get the right target.” The woman snatched the glass from the man's hand and downed the rest of the drink.</p><p>Just as the two were about to continue their bickering the doors to the room burst open before an older woman entered followed by several other men.</p><p>“Madam.” Both the man and woman stood immediately and bowed to the woman as she entered. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed as the woman radiated her alpha presence. She took a seat across from the two and waved to one of the men with her.</p><p>The woman then stared sternly at the two persons before her. She wore a crisp black suit with a pristine white button-up shirt underneath and a pair of black stiletto Louboutin heels, which she didn’t even need as she was taller than the average woman. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head and her sharp cheekbones jutted out strongly, complemented by her bright red lipstick.</p><p>“So, who wants to apologize first?” The woman began when one of her underlings returned with a glass of wine.</p><p>“Uh, Madam. Apologize?” The man started.</p><p>“Yes. Who was at fault for messing up the assignment? I thought I was pretty clear, no? Get in get out, don’t cause a disturbance. But what did you do instead? You got the whole police force attached to that shipping yard for days.” The woman stared down the two in front of her but neither dared meet her gaze.</p><p>“W-well we didn’t anticipate them fighting back. They must have a new member since our last intel because whoever he was got in our way. I'm sorry Madam.” The woman bowed again but the woman just grunted in response.</p><p>“Yes, and my men ended up getting confused in the dark about where the target was. We will do better next time. I apologize for our incompetence.” The man bowed as well.</p><p>“You better. I don’t want another mess up like that again. I have high hopes for the both of you, so don’t disappoint me again.” The woman sipped her wine slowly.</p><p>“We won’t I swear.” The woman replied before glancing up at the woman. “Um, Madam? I just wanted to ask. Do you think they got our calling card?” The woman had been thinking about that card since the moment she had tucked it into the shipping container. Wondering if it was even worth it to do.</p><p>“I'm sure they have, the police aren’t’ smart enough to find it.” The woman answered dismissively.</p><p>“Do you think Victor is going to be able to figure out what it means?” The man asked timidly.</p><p>“Well if he is as smart as everyone says he is, he will. If not, then that just gives us more time for our next mission.” The woman shrugged as she finished her drink. “Now, until we hear something from him, why don’t we discuss our next mission. Maybe this time you two won’t fuck it up.”</p><p>The two associates looked at each other with slight worry on their faces, but they knew better than to argue with the Madam, so they nodded their heads and got down to business. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update for you all! Was anyone able to figure out who is in the new group? Leave a comment if you do! Thank you again for reading my story and I will see you for my next update in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello dear readers. I wanted to make a quick post that I won't be updating my story this Friday. The last two weeks have been very busy for me at grad school so I have not had a chance to write the next chapter and I don't want to rush something out that I am not proud of or you may not like. I still have a few busy days ahead so I don't know if my next update will be next Friday or in two weeks but I just wanted to make a quick post so no one is confused or thinks I dropped the story. I hope to be back very soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back!! Just a quick warning that there is smut in this scene. If you do not want to read it skip from the first ~ to the second ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri groaned as he rolled over in bed. He could tell his heat was closing in now. His body felt hotter, and he could feel his pheromones seeping out of every pore. He had also spent the entire day making his nest on his and Victor's bed, awaiting his alphas return. He felt bad that he hadn’t paid attention to when his heat was coming, but he knew Victor didn’t hold it against him, so he tried not to think too much about it as he pulled yet another blanket onto the bed.</p>
<p>It had only been a couple of hours since Victor left for the office, but each passing minute was torture for the omega. He wanted nothing more than to hold his alpha close and inhale his scent, itching for any kind of contact or comfort.  </p>
<p>A couple of minutes later Yuri heard the glorious sound of keys in the lock and the front door opening and closing, followed by his alphas calming scent.</p>
<p>“Yuri? Where are you?” Yuri could hear Victor remove his coat and his shoes before walking towards their bedroom door.</p>
<p>“There you are.” Victor smiled when he saw Yuri peek from underneath the pile of blankets consuming their bed.</p>
<p>Victor walked towards the bed before stopping just a couple of inches away. “Can I come in Yuri?” Victor smiled when Yuri furiously nodded his head and scooted over to make room for his alpha.</p>
<p>Victor sat next to Yuri before calmly removing the blankets from around his omega. Yuri instantly climbed into Victor's lap and wrapped his arms around the other, deeply inhaling the alphas calming scent.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had to make sure everything was in order.” Victor ran a soothing hand up and down Yuri’s’ back to calm him.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.” Yuri hummed against the alphas neck.</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry?” Victor pulled away to look Yuri in the eye.</p>
<p>“For springing this on us so suddenly. I should have been more prepared. I was stupid for forgetting.” Yuri pouted before curling back into Victor's chest.</p>
<p>“You are not stupid Yuri. Don’t you ever think that. There was nothing that could have been done. Too much has been happening, it was bound to slip our minds.” Victor paused to kiss Yuri on the forehead. “I don’t want you to feel bad about this because I don’t. It means I get to spend some alone time with you. Away from all the distractions of the world.” Yuri smiled as Victor finished. He always knew how to make the omega feel better.</p>
<p>“So. Have you eaten anything today or just been nesting?” Victor looked around the room to see that most of his clothes had been pulled from his closet and were now covering their bed along with every blanket they owned.</p>
<p>“Mmm. Mostly nesting. I don’t even know what time it is.” Yuri glanced to the bedside table where the alarm clock told him it was just afternoon.</p>
<p>“Well then let’s get some food in you and maybe a bath. You seem to have sweated through your shirt already.” Victor chuckled before picking Yuri up into his arms and carrying him to the kitchen and setting him on a stool at the kitchen island.</p>
<p>“I'll make us some snacks. Why don’t you drink some water?” Victor grabbed a bottle of water and set it in front of Yuri before he set to making their food.</p>
<p>When they had finished eating Victor helped Yuri to the bathroom and got a bath started for him.</p>
<p>“I'm going to put some more water and snacks in the bedroom. I'll be right back. Okay?” Victor kissed Yuri on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.</p>
<p>When Victor returned Yuri had submerged most of himself into the water, just his face peeking above the waterline.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Victor hummed as he grabbed a stool and sat beside the bathtub.</p>
<p>“Much.” Yuri moaned as he let his hands splash in the water.</p>
<p>“Good. Now sit up and let me wash your hair.” Victor grabbed the bottle of shampoo as Yuri sat up in the water.</p>
<p>As Victor lathered the shampoo into the omegas hair Yuri moaned at the motion, relishing in the feeling of his alphas strong hands on his head.</p>
<p>“Okay. Time to rinse.” Victor's voice broke Yuri from his peaceful trance as he rinsed his head with water.</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s get you back to bed.” Victor helped Yuri out of the bath and dried him off before picking him up and carrying him back to their bed. They didn’t bother trying to dress Yuri again, knowing his heat would hit soon and it would be useless.</p>
<p>“Let’s try to get some sleep then. Okay?” Victor wrapped Yuri in his arms as the omega snuggled into his chest and hummed contently.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Yuri awoke a few hours later his body sweaty and sensitive to every movement and he felt a burning itch inside of him that he needed to be scratched.</p>
<p>“V-victor.” Yuri moaned as he reached for the alpha.</p>
<p>Victor instantly awoke when he heard Yuri’s voice and could tell the other's heat had hit.</p>
<p>“Yuri. I'm right here.” Victor called out to the omega before pulling him onto his lap.</p>
<p>Yuri replied by attaching his lips to the alphas hungrily.</p>
<p>“P-please Victor.” Yuri moaned as he fully climbed on top of his alpha.</p>
<p>“I know Yuri.” Victor hushed the omega before attaching their lips again.</p>
<p>Victor's tongue slipped into the omegas mouth pulling moans from the other with each flick of the muscle against the sensitive walls of Yuri’s mouth.</p>
<p>Victor's hands roamed around the smallers body before reaching behind to grab at Yuri’s ass, massaging the skin and spreading him open. Yuri threw his head back, groaning at the feeling.</p>
<p>Victor could smell the slick dripping from Yuri and felt as it dripped onto his lap, soaking him quickly.</p>
<p>Yuri moaned deeper when he felt Victor's finger encircling his entrance, pushing back slightly to try and feel some kind of satisfaction, but Victor stayed just outside of his reach.</p>
<p>“Shhh Yuri. Don’t worry. I'll make you feel good.” Victor husked into Yuri’s ear before slowly pushing two fingers knuckle deep into Yuri’s hole.</p>
<p>Yuri choked on a moan as Victor began to move his fingers quicker, the squelching of Yuri’s slick filling the room.</p>
<p>“More Victor. Please.” Yuri begged when his alphas fingers were no longer giving him the satisfaction he needed.</p>
<p>“Ok Yuri. Hold on.” Victor sat further up on the bed with Yuri kneeling above him before he lifted himself up to remove his pants.</p>
<p>Yuri’s mouth watered as he saw his alphas cock spring free, red and dripping with precum already.</p>
<p>“Come here baby.” Victor called to Yuri before he adjusted his omega over top of his leaking cock.</p>
<p>Yuri didn’t need to be told what to do next before he slowly lowered himself onto Victor, both of them moaning as warmth enveloped them and pleasure overtook them.</p>
<p>Yuri paused when he had fully seethed on Victor's cock, groaning at the delicious way his alphas cock filled him up, hitting every sensitive spot inside of him.</p>
<p>“You can move Victor.” Yuri groaned when he felt that itch deep inside again.</p>
<p>Victor didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly lifted Yuri off of his cock before ramming back inside, the motion causing Yuri to let out a scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>Victor didn’t let up, trusting deeply in and out of Yuri at such a rapid speed the omega could barely keep up.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. Yes.” Yuri moaned out as he held onto Victor's shoulders for dear life, bouncing with each thrust. The smallers cock was dripping onto his alphas stomach and their combined pheromones clouding his heads in pure pleasure.</p>
<p>Victor groaned as he felt his knot begin to swell with every thrust into his omegas heat.</p>
<p>“Yuri. I'm getting close.” Victor gritted through his teeth.</p>
<p>“I need more Victor.” Yuri gasped out and Victor knew exactly what the other wanted when he felt the omega try to squeeze onto his knot.</p>
<p>Victor replied by thrusting faster and deeper into the other until he felt his knot slip past Yuri’s entrance, locking them together.</p>
<p>Yuri moaned when he felt Victor fill him up, spilling his own seed onto his husband's chest trying to drag out the high he was feeling.</p>
<p>Victor pulled Yuri to his chest, both breathing hard as they tried to calm down.</p>
<p>Victor stirred when he felt Yuri moan against his chest and start moving his hips slowly, pulling lightly on his knot.</p>
<p>“Yuri, sweetie. We have to wait for the knot to go down. I don’t want to hurt you.” Victor whispered into his omegas ear, but he could tell the other was too far gone in his heat.</p>
<p>“Okay Yuri. You keep moving.” Victor soothed as the omega continued to make small thrusts with his hips, not able to get much movement from the knot holding them together.</p>
<p>Yuri continued moving until Victor's knot has reduced enough and he was able to remove himself, much to the dismay of his husband.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Yuri. We aren’t done. I'm just putting you in a more comfortable position.” Victor lifted Yuri with ease before switching their positions, so Yuri was lying beneath him. Victor smiled as his husband, whose eyes were glazed over and lips red and swollen, but still absolutely glowing.</p>
<p>“We have all week. Don’t worry.” Victor smirked before leaning down and capturing the other's lips with his, letting their mingled pheromones overtake them.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Well you have been to this floor before, so I don’t have much to say. This is our general lobby and my desk. You also know where Victor's office is.” Chris motioned around the room that Phichit has seen many times before. “I’ll show you some of the other floors in the building and where you will be working.” Chris stepped out from behind his desk and began walking towards the elevator.</p>
<p>It was Phichit's first day at the office as a full-time member of the group and Chris had been tasked with showing him around. Normally Victor liked to show others the office space, since he was so proud of it, but the leader had only been able to come in early that morning to fill Chris in on all that needed to be done while he and Yuri were away.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you had other floors. I've only been to this one.” Phichit smiled as he stepped into the elevator with Chris.</p>
<p>“Well we have five floors total, but we rarely use them since there are so few of us. They aren’t anything special, but having an entire office building is a good cover for us.” Phichit nodded in agreement, it did make sense.</p>
<p>The elevator only went a floor lower before the two exited. The setup was vastly different than the top floor with just a single hallway that led to a couple of doors. Nothing like the large open space of the floor above them.</p>
<p>“We have a couple of conference rooms on this floor towards the back.” Chris motioned to the end of the hallway. “But this is your office.” Chris stopped at the first door they came to on their left. Chris pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it for Phichit to walk into.</p>
<p>“It's nothing grand and no one has used it in a long time. But Victor thought you would need your own space and you can change or add anything you want.” Christ flipped on the light.</p>
<p>The room was very sparse with just a large wooden desk in the middle of the room with an average swivel chair behind it. The rest of the walls were bare except for a few filing cabinets that Phichit assumed had to be empty as it looked as if no one had used the space in years.</p>
<p>“It will definitely need some TLC.” Phichit hummed as he walked around the desk and opened its few empty drawers before placing his laptop bag on top. “I will also need some computer monitors. Do you think you could get me some?” Phichit looked up at Chris.</p>
<p>“Yes. Certainly. Anything you need let me know and I can get it for you.” Chris smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“Well then, I will also need a printer, a fax machine, a telephone, a couple of hard drives, and a few more devices I’ll have to write down for you.” Phichit laughed at Chris’s slightly shocked expression.</p>
<p>“Got it. Well, should I show you the rest of the building?” Chris smirked at Phichits’ serious expression. Phichit was always a carefree type of person so it was interesting to see him so focused on his work, Chris liked seeing that side of him.</p>
<p>Phichit nodded and followed Chris back out of his office.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much more to see in the building so the rest of the tour went fairly quickly. The floor below them had been office space similar to the floor Phichits office was on but had been renovated to storage. It was full of boxes and crates which Chris explained to Phichit were for their shipments across seas. Phichit decided not to ask about their contents as he knew if he needed to know he would.</p>
<p>The next floor, which was the entrance to the building from the street, was mostly empty. It was also a more open lobby space like the top floor. Chris explained that there were a few offices beyond the unused security desk for when they had non-mafia visitors. It was also useful for protection as no one would be able to learn the layout of the building if they only met on the main floor which Phichit thought was very smart.</p>
<p>The last floor was the underground garage. It was mostly empty except for the group's few high defenses vehicles and Otabek’s motorcycle. Chris explained Phichit could leave his own vehicle in there if he wanted but Phichit didn’t have any as he mostly walked or biked places, much the same as Chris.</p>
<p>“Well that is about it. Nothing too exciting but it is good to know the building.” Chris finished as they made their way back to the top floor. “I'll give you this key.” Chris handed the office key to Phichit who slipped it into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Otherwise do you have any other questions? I know it's not much and it may take a day or two for me to get the equipment you asked for, but I can try and help as much as possible.” Chris finished nervously as they reached the top floor. He had never been so formal with Phichit before so it was awkward to talk to him as if he was just another employee the group worked with.</p>
<p>“Actually I do have a question.” Phichit paused as they reached the top floor lobby again. “Want to get some lunch?” The younger smiled brightly at the other.</p>
<p>Chris let out a quick chuckle before walking to his desk and picking up his jacket. Phichit always knew how to break any awkwardness in the air with his smile alone.</p>
<p>“Sure. I could show you some of the good lunch spots around here. I've basically tried them all.” The two then headed back towards the elevator.</p>
<p>“Well good. I'm sure we will be having lunch together a lot more now that I will be working here.” Phichit couldn’t help his smile as the two made their way out of the building.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>By Phichits fourth day the group was in full swing trying to track down their attackers in Victor and Yuri’s absence.</p>
<p>“Yurio and Otabek. I need you on another surveillance mission today. I have another lead and need you to follow them.” Phichit handed the two men a small folder each.</p>
<p>Yurio and Otabek had been hanging out in the lobby for most of the day, just waiting to see where they were needed, which for the last two days had been for constant surveillance missions.</p>
<p>“Another lead? Are you sure you know what you're doing? You’ve had like 10 leads now with no results.” Yurio whined as he opened his folder. A picture of their target paperclipped to the front page followed by their basic information.</p>
<p>“This isn’t even a woman!” Yurio flung his hands up.</p>
<p>Phichit let out a long sigh. “Well, your group has been around a long time, made many enemies with many families so there’s going to be more than a few leads in this case. Whoever is after the group is good at covering their tracks, so it's going to take more than a few clicks on a computer to find them.” Phichit began to which Yurio just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“And yes, your target isn’t a woman. That is Dimitri Kotov. His father was in a group from the 90s who were large rivals of Victor's father. The group was ultimately ended when Victor's father got Dimitri's father put in prison 20 years ago. He had two children, a son and a daughter, but no one has seen the daughter since her father was sent to prison, at least in person. Her paper trail shows she has been living with her brother for the last two years. So it would make enough sense that if you followed the brother you would find the sister, no?” Phichit raised his eyebrow at Yurio who just huffed in annoyance.</p>
<p>“That makes sense to me. We will get right on it. Right Yurio?” Otabek glanced at the blonde who just nodded his head slightly.</p>
<p>“Good. Remember just get some photos, keep track of the places they go, and stay out of sight.” Phichit reminded the two.</p>
<p>“We know Phichit. It's not like we haven’t been doing this for a few days.” Yurio rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the elevator, Otabek following closely behind.</p>
<p>“It's like taking care of a child.” Phichit sighed as he slumped into a chair in the lobby.</p>
<p>“He’s always like that. You get used to it soon enough.” Chris chuckled from behind his desk. He was currently writing another email to Victor to keep the boss updated on their progress, which was becoming more significant with each day.</p>
<p>Phichit had proved a serious asset to the group since he had joined, and Chris felt like they were actually getting closer to their target. Phichit had been able to sift through many of the group's old rivals. He now had a good idea of women who could possibly hold a grudge against the group, and who have the information and ability to go after them. He was able to reduce the number from in the hundreds to about twenty and he was still ticking off more each day. They were now down to about six possible leads.</p>
<p>“Hopefully all of this pays off. I’m going a little crazy starting at screens all day.” Phichit groaned and rubbed his eyes as he slumped further down in his chair. “When will Victor and Yuri be back?”</p>
<p>“Should be maybe 3 or 4 days.” Chris replied as he glanced at his calendar on his desk.</p>
<p>“Well, then I better get back to work.” Phichit grunted as he stood up.</p>
<p>“You can take a little break Phichit. It's okay.” Chris chuckled as Phichit stretched his arms over his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I want some results when Victor comes back. I know how important this is to the group and how serious you all are about finding the culprit. I'll rest when I’m done.” Phichit smiled before making his way back to his office.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Yuri groaned as he rolled over in bed. Every muscle in his body felt sore and he felt like he could still sleep for another whole day, but his heat had finally broken and his mind was clear again.</p>
<p>“Yuri? Are you awake?” Yuri heard Victor's voice from the doorway and peeked his head up to see his husband standing with a tray of food in his arms.</p>
<p>“Yes. I am.” Yuri pulled himself into a sitting position as Victor brought over the tray of food and placed it on his omegas lap.</p>
<p>“I thought you would be hungry, so I made some breakfast while you were sleeping. How do you feel?” Victor grabbed one of the pieces of toast from the tray and bit into it.</p>
<p>“I feel good. Tired and sore but my heat is no longer clouding my head.” Yuri smiled as he took a sip of juice.</p>
<p>“Good. Why don’t you finish your food, and we can get cleaned up and stop by the office? I wonder what state it will be in after leaving the kids to run the place for a week.” Yuri let out a loud laugh at his husband's worried face.</p>
<p>“I'm sure the kids have been fine. Plus Chris has been there. You know he wouldn’t let them get into too much trouble.” Yuri continued to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I guess you are right. Okay. Finish your food.” Victor kissed Yuri on the head before heading to the bathroom to get the bath set up.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Victor let out a deep sigh as the elevator dinged on the top floor before grabbing Yuri’s hand and walking towards his office. It felt good to be back at the office, even if their short break was much more fun.</p>
<p>“Victor. Yuri. Good to see you back.” Chris's voice rang through the empty lobby when the two entered the room.</p>
<p>“Hey Chris. How have things been? I don’t see anything trashed and it's strangely quiet in here.” Victor looked around the lobby but didn’t see anyone else in sight.</p>
<p>“It's actually been great. Phichit has been keeping the young ones occupied with surveillance missions all week and they are gone for so long they just go home when they are done and are back in the morning.” Chris smiled as he pulled out piles of folders from his desk drawer.</p>
<p>“That’s great. Where are they now? I would like to get an update as soon as possible.” Victor leaned on Chris's desk while Yuri peeked over his husband's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Phichit is down in his office and the other two should be back soon, they were just grabbing lunch. I'll message them all for a meeting. Until then these are the files Phichit made up of his top leads while you were gone, but he said to disregard most of them as information has changed day to day. I’m sure he will explain it better than I can.” Chris slid the stack of files towards victor who silently groaned at the work.</p>
<p>“Okay. I'll look through these until the meeting. Just come in when they all get here.” Victor gather up the files and looked at his husband. “Yuri? Do you want to go through these with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure sweetie.” Yuri smiled as he followed after his husband. After a week away from work he was actually excited to see what had transpired since they left.</p>
<p>The two barely had time to get through the first five files before the office door suddenly burst open and the room filled with the rest of the members.</p>
<p>“Well look who's back. Finally, we can do some real work instead of sitting in a van for ten hours a day.” Yurio slumped into one of the chairs and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“We were doing real work Yurio. Surveillance is important.” Otabek commented as he took the seat next to the small blonde.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. Suck up.” Yurio rolled his eyes. “So what now?”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we let Phichit talk. He's the one who knows what he’s been doing best this last week.” Victor motioned to Phichit who was standing near the doorway with some files in his hands.</p>
<p>“Yes. Absolutely.” Phichit handed out a file to Yurio and Otabek, Victor and Yuri, and the last one to Chris.</p>
<p>“I have narrowed down all the information to three possible leads. Each of your files contains one of them.” Phichit paused as he let the others look through their files for a minute.</p>
<p>“You were able to get all of those leads down to three? How?” Otabek questioned as he peeked over Yurios shoulder at the folder.</p>
<p>“Well, I started with all known previous associates and enemies of the Nikiforov group. Their wives, daughters, girlfriends, nieces, any women who had families in the mafia. Most were easy to check off right away because they no longer had connections to the mafia or had none to begin with. Another group could be checked off because none of their records for the last at least five years showed any indication of unusual purchases, travels, or mafia-related liaisons of any sort. The last chunk Yurio and Otabek helped me check off this last week when they did surveillance. These are the only three whose activities and history could indicate ties to an old mafia group, current ties to a mafia group, or have indications of mafia-related activities in the last decade.” Phichit went over his last week of work with the others.</p>
<p>“That was a lot of work to do in one week. You sure you didn’t miss anything?” Victor looked over his file before glancing up at Phichit, his eyes cold and serious.</p>
<p>“I am sure, because I am good at my job.” Phichit stared back just as hard.</p>
<p>“Okay good.” Victor clapped his hands and smiled as he looked around the group, everyone releasing a collective sigh.</p>
<p>“So tell us about these three then. What is the plan?” Yuri smiled at his friend.</p>
<p>“Okay first is Lada Sidorov.” Phichit pointed to the file in Yuri’s hands. “Her father was a partner of Victor's father almost 50 years ago. They had a falling out and became enemies soon after. Victor's father eventually got her father put in prison on a murder charge and he has been there ever since. She hasn’t taken over the group but is the second in command for the last ten years. That group has been pretty quiet for a while, but her history with the Nikiforov group makes her a good candidate.”</p>
<p>“The second woman is Anastasia Kiselyov.” Phichit pointed to the file in Yurio’s hands. “She is the granddaughter of an old enemy of Victor's father. Her grandfather and Victor's father have had constant territory wars for decades. After the last one, Victor's father got him arrested for money laundering and illegal shipping. He was in jail for decades, but when he was released, he was too old, and the group fell apart. She joined one of their brother groups and has been working as a lackey for the last twenty years. She isn’t highly ranked, but she still has strong ties in the mafia.”</p>
<p>“Lastly there is Lilia Baranovskaya.” Phichit pointed at the file Chris was holding. “She is more of a wild card. She is the aunt of one of Nikiforov’s biggest enemies. They were partners for a long time until he began stealing from the group and Victor's father cast him out and he formed his own group. They then competed against each other for years until Victor's father killed him in a shootout almost 30 years ago. She was never in the group as a member and her records show no obvious connections with anyone in the group except for a few strange purchases or trips here and there, but she does visit her family quite often. She is just someone I couldn’t get a good read on so I thought it would be good to trail her anyways.”</p>
<p>“I pasted the files out from most potential to least potential based on their grudges, connections to the mafia, and their records. I think Lada is a good candidate so that’s why I gave her to you and Yuri.” Phichit looked at Victor who nodded his head. “Anastasia is also a good choice, but she doesn’t seem as radical.” Phichit looked to Yurio and Otabek. “With Lilia, since she seems to have the least connections, I just wanted to check her off the list so that’s why Chris and I will follow her. I don’t expect too much to come from it, so I’d rather have you all following the stronger leads.” The group all nodded their heads in understanding when Phichit finished.</p>
<p>“This is very good work Phichit.” Chris commented as he flipped through the file again.</p>
<p>“When do you want us to start?” Otabek glanced around the group.</p>
<p>“Well the sooner the better. Since these are our strongest leads, it could take weeks to get the information we need.” Phichit looked at Victor for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Phichit is right. It will be long and boring work for a while, but we need to be absolutely certain before we go charging in anywhere. Whoever this woman is, she is smart, and she knows how to cover her tracks. I don’t want to cause any more problems in the community if we just start knocking down doors, so be thorough and check in often. I'll leave the rest up to your discretion on how to proceed.” Victor finished and the group nodded their heads, a tense air filling the room.</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s get this bitch.”  Yurio grunted as he jumped up from his seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all the love for my story and for hanging on while I've been dealing with irl stuff! My last month and a half of graduate school got way too busy so thank you for understanding that life gets in the way sometimes. I am now on summer break so I have a lot more free time and hope to get more chapters put out asap! See you in the next update.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I plan to update this story every two weeks so please look forward to the next update. Leave comments or kudos if you are enjoying the story and see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>